Radiant Priestess
by TriforceandSheikahArts
Summary: Brought to Tellius over five years ago in a bright flash of light, Kagome has been wandering the continent ever since. Always on the move, she has always been alone... that is, until she wandered into Nevassa, the Daien Capital, and met Micaiah, the Silver Haired Maiden.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – **InuYasha is property of Rumiko Takahashi and Fire Emblem Series is property of Intelligent Systems and Nintendo. All characters, setting, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I, TriforceandSheikahArts, merely wrote this story for amusement. I receive no profit from the creation of the story. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise relating to InuYasha and/or Fire Emblem. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note – **This is a story I have been dreaming about writing ever since I began playing Fire Emblem Radiant Dawn and fell in love with the game. I already have the pairing planned for this story, so please do not make suggestions on who you would like to see Kagome end up with. I hope you all enjoy the story.

* * *

**Radiant Priestess**

**Prologue**

* * *

"Thank you so much."

"It was of no trouble."

"We owe you our lives."

"You are too kind."

"Without you, we would have perished."

No matter how many times she tried to end the praise, they kept returning stronger than before. The villagers were insistent with their comments and never regarded her responses as veritable or truthful.

"Please milady, surely you must be willing to spend the night. In honour of your bravery, we shall hold a feast."

Now was time to draw the line.

She raised her gloved hands in defence, sporting a stern look. "Thank you for the kind offers, but I must refuse." A large amount of villagers protested, as did quite a few young children. She regarded each of them slowly, observing their unhappy expressions and various groans. She bowed her head in respect. "I want to continue moving forward," she explained. "There are still quite a few villages that are in need of help."

"But milady, surely you could spare one evening." A humble young villager spoke. When he had stepped forward, it was faintly noted that a light sprinkle of pink dusted his cheeks; that caused quite a few youngsters to laugh. He regarded them irritably and focused all of his attention on the maiden before him. Similar to others, he, too, found her beauty to be radiant. Known throughout all of Daein for her compassion and remarkable combat skills, he was immediately growing fond of her.

Her hazel eyes lingered on his stature. If possible, he stood up straighter than before. She resisted the urge to chuckle. His antics were cute and comical. She bit her tongue, suppressing the urge to state her thoughts. _If I do, I might end up embarrassing him_, she thought to herself, smiling.

"Aiden, I must reject your offer." Noting the sudden change in emotion, her eyes softened. "I do not mean any ill-contempt; I simply need to continue moving forward."

"I understand." He sighed regrettably, all hopes burning within his heart crushed. She merely remained silent and looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"Poor guy," one kid whispered to his friend.

"For sure," his friend chuckled. "Shot down by the Priestess of Dawn; how sad."

* * *

It has been over five years since she had arrived to this world: Tellius. Originally, upon entering the unknown world, she was transported here in a bright flash of light with no companions other than Kirara, for Naraku had killed all her remaining family. One by one on their final fight to eliminate the half demon for good, her friends fell.

_Although it has been five years since their passings, I still cannot forgive myself for their loss._

Naraku had killed them all, luring each member of her team into hazardous situations. With Miroku and Sango, it involved Kohaku, Sango's treasured young brother. With Kouga and his team of wolf demons, it was through the resurrection of his past comrades. For Shippou, her beloved fox kit, it involved him and Rin, Sesshomaru's sole human companion, whom he regarded as a daughter. Naraku had ordered for one of his subordinates to capture both young children. Through capturing both children, he had managed lure Sesshomaru and Kagome into a trap. In the end, Kagome had managed to escape – with major injuries – but Sesshomaru had not been so lucky. And for InuYasha, her first true love-

Tears lined the young woman's eyes. She sniffled and concentrated on staring ahead. _I must not let their deaths affect me anymore._ She shook her head, attempting to suppress the memories. _If I think too much about them, I'll burst into a hurricane of cries right in the middle of nowhere._

"I can't afford that… especially since I'm all alone." It was growing dark as she kept walking down the old dirt trail. She had left the village just hours ago with nothing more than a sword, and a bow and arrow set strapped to her side. Kirara, her sole companion she had in this world, was sent off earlier this morning by her to fetch some important necessities for their traveling.

_Besides it's not like I can afford to let any villagers see her._ If the villagers saw Kirara, a red-eyed cat with two tails, surely there would have been an uproar of some. _They'd think she was a laguz._ She shook her head the thought. Kirara was no laguz; she was a two-tailed cat demon, a neko. _But in this world, they do not exist._

Her eyes darkened largely. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. With lightning fast reflexes, she withdrew her bow and fired an arrow in the direction of the sound – the left. Some groaning and shouts were heard before a single body toppled out of the shadows. She leaned forward and saw that it was a man – no, a soldier… a Begnion solider to be specific.

She cursed aloud. Ever since the Mad King's War ragged on in Tellius, the country had once again fallen under Begnion control. And because the senate took great care in ruling through cruel tactics, that allowed the majority of their armies to do whatever they desire. Whether it be plundering villages, raping and harassing young women and children, even killing citizens, the soldiers were allowed to do whatever they wanted.

It was sickening.

It was vile.

It rotted her very core.

And that was why she had to end it.

Heck, her earlier stop in the village this morning was because of the reckless and rude Begnion soldiers. Had they not decided to enter the village and slay whoever got in their way, she would not had to have gotten her hands and blade dirtied and soiled in red.

She hissed aloud, remembering the sight of injured and slain people. The majority that were injured were the elderly and young. Such a shame. She had managed to save most, but some were beyond even her reach – the underworld. All she could do for their souls was offer a prayer of guidance and hope the goddess would not be too hard on them during their final judgement.

_May the light guide you all; rest in peace. _

She bowed her head, taking a moment to remember the deceased.

"Woman, were you the one who fired that arrow?"

She quirked a brow and looked up, noting that another solider had exited from the shadows. With the way the trees surrounded the area, it was the perfect place to hide combined with the setting sun masking their shadows.

"And if I did?" She taunted him, noting his weapon of choice: a steel axe.

The soldier grunted. "If you killed my comrade, I'll be forced to kill you." She watched him walk closer towards her, faintly noting the horn he had attached to his waist. If he decided to bring that the mouthpiece up to his lips and blow inside the instrument, it would signal for all other surrounding soldiers to come running.

"I am in no mood for fighting." She slid her bow away. "If you value your life you will let me be."

The man scoffed. "How could I let such a beauty run off?" He now stood just inches from her. Just from that distance, she could smell the alcohol that stained his clothes and the faint traces of blood that covered his uniform. Her eyes narrowed. The man eyed her from top to bottom and growled suggestively. He liked what he saw. "You are quite the catch." He spoke, enclosing the distance between them. "I think I might not need to kill you after all. In fact, for killing my partner, you can _repay_ me," he whispered suggestively into her ear, "with your body."

She didn't like the sound of that.

Holding her head high, she refused and slapped him fiercely across the face, "No."

The man stumbled back and fell on his rear. Using those quick seconds to her advantage, she unsheathed her blade and pointed it to his neck. The man looked up, a bit dizzy and frightful. "If you value your life, you will leave!" She pressed the blade closer to his neck drawing a faint amount of blood.

The man visibly gulped, sweat running down the sides and front of his face. "I u-understand." He stuttered, nodding vigorously.

She smirked but did not sheath her blade. "Well then, get moving." She commanded her tone flat. "I don't ever want to see your ugly face again."

The man scooted away and got to his feet, "Understood."

She watched him walk off and waited. For a minute she kept silent and then turned around. When she turned around, however, she knew what to expect; that the man would come running back and attempt to tackle her.

"No such luck!" Turning on one foot, she thrust the side of her blade into his stomach careful as not to cut him in two. The man, taken by surprise, coughed up a supple amount of blood, his eyes bloodshot.

"You wench!" He cried before collapsing onto the ground, coughing again.

She rolled her eyes before kicking him violently in the chest. "I am no wench." She said stoically, her sword in hand. "I am a young woman, whom you shall address with respect." Delivering one _stronger_ blow to the inflamed area, she smirked and sheathed her blade.

"I'll be taking this." She whispered, bending down to retrieve the horn that was attached to his side. "After all, I don't want you calling you for reinforcements." Fingering the horn in her gloved hands, she admired its smooth yet worn out surface before dropping it to the ground and stepping on it, therefore crushing it.

She smiled faintly. "There all better."

* * *

Morning was drawing near. The suns rays were peaking just above the horizon, casting a colourful array of lush pinks and oranges in the hazy morning sky. The young woman, who had been walking throughout the entire night, smiled to herself as she faintly noticed the outlines of a town emerging from just beyond the way.

She yawned aloud. "I suppose that must be Nevassa, the Daien Capital." She stretched her arms forward, eager to locate a suitable inn and spend the next few hours blissfully sleeping away under a soft quilt. Shivers of delight ran down her spine at the very thought. She could hardly wait.

Walking swiftly, she arrived to the town in a matter of minutes before stopping suddenly. Something did not feel right to her. Her eyes narrowed and her hand instinctively reached for her sword. Eyeing her newfound surroundings, she moved forward rather hesitantly.

On the outside, the town looked relatively stable. There were no people outside suffering from injuries and there was no screaming heard for miles. It looked perfectly safe. Nothing seemed wrong. But that, of course, made it even fishier to her. She mumbled to herself, "What could be happening here?" Then she heard it: a death-defying boom.

It shook the entire ground causing houses to shake and tremble. Pots and urns scattered throughout the town shattered or fell off window ledges. She, too, suffered from the sudden boom, nearly losing her balance and grip on her blade. "Crap." She managed to stable herself but the blade fell from her grasp and clattered on the cobblestone walkway.

She hissed and bent down to retrieve her weapon, then she noticed the approaching shadows.

"Well, what do we have here?" A similar gruff voice questioned.

"A woman." Another answered.

She looked up, locking gazes with two similar looking men. One carried a sword and the other an axe. Their faces, covered in stubble and sweat, made them look positively revolting. Most of their clothing was stained in red and had bits and pieces torn in various parts. She visibly shuddered.

"Tell me," she stood regally, approaching the two, "are you both responsible for that previous bang that erupted just moments ago?"

The two shared catlike grins. "And what if we were?" One drawled. "What will you do about it, _woman_?" He said mockingly, surveying her from head to toe. "You don't look like you can put a fight."

She arched a brow. "Is that what you think?"

The other chuckled, "Of course. Now, be a good little woman and put down that sword. If you come with us willingly, I promise we won't hurt you _too_ much." He nearly spoke without laughing, while the other was smirking widely.

She scoffed, before stabbing the one closest to her right through the stomach. The man let out a hellish scream as he fell to the ground, his axe hitting the ground along with him. She smirked and pulled out her sword without hesitation, watching the blood drain from his body.

"You should have let me be." She stated coldly, preparing to charge at the remaining man. "Had you left me alone, I would not have killed you."

"You Bitch!" The man roared, attempting to sit up but to no avail.

She scoffed, her dark eyes glittering with amusement. "You brought it upon yourself, fiend; killing innocent people for your own pleasure." The man looked faintly surprised, but she continued, "Do not take me for a fool. I knew right away that those bloodstains on your clothes are not from you. They are from the helpless villagers you have slain for your own amusement. In order to repent for your sins, you deserve nothing more than death."

"Shut up!" The other man screamed, his sword colliding against hers.

"It's of no use to attack with rage." She spoke calmly, their blades clashing. "You'll be joining your friend soon enough." She sidestepped quickly as he withdrew, attempting to slice her in two. The man shrieked aloud, growing even more furious by the second.

"Stand still!" He bombarded her with numerous attacks—most were of him just swinging his sword senselessly with not much skill. She rolled her eyes. This fight would be over within a second.

"I'm growing tired of this." She jumped overtop of the man, successfully landing behind him. Then with a set of graceful manoeuvres, she struck him in both sides, his supporting leg and left arm—his sword-wielding arm. The attacks were overly rapid and agile, that by the time she had pulled back, her opponent had fallen to the ground atop his partner.

"D-Damn… y-you… wench…" He spoke before his eyes shut for good.

She remained silent and shook her head, "Idiots."

* * *

"Micaiah, is that the girl you were talking about?" Edward whispered, his eyes glistening in awe. He and Micaiah were standing not too far from the woman who had singlehandedly killed both soldiers.

Micaiah nodded, her silver tresses swaying. "Yes, she is the one I saw in my farsight." She clasped her hands together, her light tome placed underneath her left arm. "Edward, we must go speak to her before she leaves."

"Way ahead of you!" he exclaimed, managing to capture the women's attention. She darted around quicker than a bullet, her eyes locked on Edward and Micaiah's small frames. Edward grinned happily and moved closer towards the woman while Micaiah advanced a bit slower.

"You were amazing," Edward gushed, referring to her previous fight. "I've never seen a woman swordsmen move as quickly as you have."

Her grip around the hilt of her sword never loosened. "Who are you two?" She inquired, surveying them both. The boy who stood close to her appeared to be in his mid-teens. He had shaggy dark blonde hair and bright brown eyes. His clothing consisted of a mixture of three colour combinations: orange, brown and yellow. He wore a fair amount of padding on his shoulders and carried a sword strapped to his back. The girl who then approached them appeared to be a mage in her mid-teens, too. She wore a dark purple dress with matching black gloves and tights. She had waist long silver hair and shimmering amber eyes. The woman noted the tome the girl carried with her: a light.

She nodded appreciatively. _These two will grow to become quite strong,_ she thought to herself.

"I am Micaiah," the young girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Edward." He thrust his hand forward. "It's nice to meet you—"

"Kagome," she finished for him.

"Kagome?" he repeated with a laugh. "Well then Ms. Kagome, it's an honor to meet such a talented swordswoman."

Kagome's eyes softened. The boy's lightheartedness reminded her of Shippou. "It's nice to meet you both." She shook Edward's hand and then focused her attention towards the carcasses. "Do either of you know why Nevassa is being attacked?"

Edward flushed a light shade of pink. "The Begnion soldiers are trying to hunt down the Dawn Brigade." He explained, one hand behind his head, his fingers playing with his hair.

"Dawn Brigade?" repeated a perplexed Kagome. She had faintly heard talk of the infamous group. Apparently, they were created not too long ago and worked together discretely in hopes of returning Daien to its former glory. "I see." Once more, she surveyed Edward and Micaiah. The two seemed rather calm given the situation. That led Kagome to one point: "You are both members of this group, are you not?"

"!" Edward fell back, stunned.

Meanwhile, Micaiah nodded appreciatively. "That is correct, Kagome. Both Edward and I are members of the Dawn Brigade." Unlike Edward, she was not taken back by Kagome's sudden questioning. From her farsight, she had witnessed Kagome's responses ahead of time.

Kagome pursed her lips together. "Since Edward said the Begnion soldiers are searching for the Dawn Brigade—meaning you two—there are most likely more soldiers." Her statement was not a question. "Do you both need help in protecting the town?" She placed one hand on her hip, waiting for their answer.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. _With Sothe not nearby and Nolan somewhere else, it would be nice to have another person fighting alongside us for the time being. It would make protecting Micaiah much easier too._

His grin widened. "Sure, we could use the help." He turned towards Micaiah. "What do you think about the idea, Micaiah?"

"I think it's a wise decision," she vouched.

Kagome faintly smiled. "For the sake of the villagers who were killed by these Begnion soldiers, we must avenge them." Both teens agreed once more. "Please lead the way," Kagome instructed to either one. "While you both move forward, I shall protect the rear."

"That sounds like a plan." Edward laughed and unsheathed his sword. "With Kagome on our side, those Begnion soldiers won't stand a chance!"

* * *

The three youngsters moved throughout the town, slaying each soldier and ruffian that dared approach them—mostly from the aid of Kagome. Halfway through their raid, they were joined by another member of the Dawn Brigade: Leonardo, an aspiring archer.

When first seeing Kagome, he leaned over and whispered to Edward, "Who is she?"

Edward grinned proudly. "She's Kagome, a soon to be new member of our team."

Leonardo's eyes widened twice their usual size. _How will Sothe stomach that idea?_ He wondered to himself. Sothe, another member of their band, never preferred Edward's rash, decision-making schemes. Nine out of ten times, they failed, putting the team in severe conditions. If it weren't for Micaiah's farsight, they would have perished long ago due to Edward's lack of pre-combat awareness and foolishness.

"Leonardo, please don't fret. Nothing bad will happen." Micaiah chastised, her forehead drenched in small amounts of perspiration. "I'm sure neither Nolan nor Sothe will reject the idea too much."

Leonardo still looked unsure. "I don't know."

"If you three are done talking, I would be on guard." Kagome advised. "There are still more soldiers."

"We should withdraw right away." Micaiah decided, receiving a nod from Kagome.

"What?" Edward's jaw dropped, "But we're doing so good!"

Leonardo rolled his eyes, "You dummie. If there are more soldiers here, we won't be able to take on all of them. For one, look at you, you're covered in blood!"

"I can still fight!" Edward hollered, not liking the idea of retreat. "We're the Dawn Brigade. We shouldn't fall back from something as meaningless as a few cuts."

"I disagree with that point." Kagome said, interrupting their conversation. "For even the smallest of injuries should be tended to."

"I agree with Kagome," Micaiah said. "Edward, when we return to the new base, we'll treat your injuries. Now please, we must keep moving."

"Fine, fine," Edward huffed. "Ruin all the fun."

* * *

"How should we explain everything to Sothe and Nolan?" Micaiah wondered aloud. The four were gathered in what appeared to be the remains of their camp. When first walking in, Kagome easily noticed how much a disarray the entire complex suffered from. She, however, chose to keep her thoughts to herself and instead of stating her opinion, merely sat down in one of the not as broken chairs.

"It's like you said." Leonardo slid his archery set off his shoulders. "We didn't have a choice. We had to protect the townsfolk—and well, so did Kagome." Edward had filled him in on Kagome's previous "speech" before returning to their hideout.

"But I admit getting spotted by those Begnion soldiers was unfortunate. Still, I would do it all over again." Edward stretched his arms. "The worst part is they know we're near. They could find this hideout as easily as they found our last one."

"Don't worry about that. If they manage to find us, we'll just leave again."

"Sothe! Nolan!" exclaimed Micaiah as she got to her feet. "Welcome back. I'm glad you made it in one piece."

"At last, the Dawn Brigade is all present. But you are—"

"Who is she?!" The younger of two new members demanded, pointing what looked to be a Kard at Kagome. His light brown eyes were locked on her small frame, displaying a mixture of uncertainty and disgust.

"Sothe, calm down," Edward advised. "She's just Kagome, the woman who saved us back in Nevassa."

Sothe looked towards Micaiah. "Is that true?"

Micaiah nodded. "Yes. Edward and I ran into Kagome and witnessed her slay two soldiers. She decided to join us and was an immense help to our force in helping the townsfolk and fleeing from the remaining soldiers."

Sothe still didn't put away his weapons.

"Sothe, perhaps she may be of use." Nolan, who was far more relaxed by the sight of the newcomer than Sothe, rubbed his chin in thought. "Kagome, was it?" He repeated, hoping he pronounced her name right. "If what Micaiah says is true, then you mustn't be a bad person."

"Besides, she even saw Kagome in her farsight!" Edward pitched in.

Sothe's head darted towards Micaiah again. "You never mentioned that to me." He said his tone somber. Micaiah frowned, bowing her head in shame.

"I apologize, Sothe. It was wrong of me to keep that a secret from you."

"In any case, since she's here now, I propose we make Kagome a member of the Dawn Brigade!" Edward exclaimed joyfully. All four glanced towards him, surprised by the outburst. Kagome looked on, taken back by the sudden announcement.

"Edward, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Leonardo said, hesitant.

"Just let her go." Sothe rolled her eyes. "She's of no use to us."

"Without her protection, me, Micaiah and Leonardo would have lost." Edward rebutted. "Kagome's skills are right up to par with yours, Sothe. It would be a good decision to have her join the team. What do you think, Micaiah?" He looked towards her hopefully.

Micaiah looked towards Edward, then Sothe, and finally Kagome. "I don't think the decision should be up to us." She stated simply. "I think we should let Kagome decide." Then with that, all five pairs of eyes directed themselves towards her lone figure.

Oh my…

Kagome arched a brow, her lips pursed together. "I am fine with joining, if you'll want me." She said a moment later. As Edward cheered on loudly and Leonardo groaned to himself, the remaining three members stayed quiet.

"I don't like this." Sothe hissed venomously.

"I think she would be a good asset." Nolan mused. "If her skills are as good as Edward says, then it might be good to have another member join our team."

"Micaiah," Sothe grumbled, eyeing the silver haired girl, "do you think we should let her stay?" Though Sothe had made his opinion clear, if Micaiah wanted her to stay, then Sothe would go with her decision… No matter how much he may oppose it.

Micaiah remained silent for a moment, her eyes shut. "… I would like for her to stay."

Sothe inwardly groaned, but complied, "Fine. She can stay. But if she tries _anything_, she's out!"

"Awesome!" Edward cheered. Micaiah smiled and Leonardo rolled his eyes. Nolan watched on, amused, and Sothe continued to stare down Kagome.

"Kagome, we welcome you to the Dawn Brigade."

* * *

**Author's Note - **Well, how was it? I would love to hear your thoughts. I hope it didn't seem too rushed. Kirara will come in the next chapter. :) Please comment – if you want.

Until the next,

~TFSA

Written and Published: (27/02/2013)


	2. Chapter 1

**Radiant Priestess**

**Chapter One**

* * *

Evening came and went. Sothe, who departed earlier than the rest of the team, promised he would meet up with them in a few hours. He sent his regards to Micaiah—asking Nolan to keep her safe—and glowered one last time to Kagome before leaving the hideout.

The remaining five members of the Dawn Brigade ate a small meal before fleeing from the hideout, desperate to make their escape from Nevassa and head to the dessert. However, luck was not on their side.

"This way's no good either. Begnion soldiers have every alleyway blocked. A kitten couldn't sneak past them." Edward reported as he ran back towards the team. All five remained huddled in a corner, the roof of a large building providing them cover from the enemy.

Nolan rubbed his chin in thought and surveyed their surroundings. From where they stood, the chances of fleeing the capital without bloodshed were slim to none. He sighed regretfully and took a strong step forward. "It looks like this really is the least guarded path, then. Even so, it's swarming with soldiers."

"There are more coming up behind us!" Micaiah warned them, her voice no louder than a meek whisper. "We'll be trapped if we don't move quickly!"

Kagome nodded. "If we keep moving, the chances of injury will be far lower."

"I conquer." Nolan clicked his tongue. "Let us leave quickly then. We can't wait for Sothe." One by one, they ran up the nearest staircase, Nolan in the lead and Kagome managing the rear. Kagome kept her eyes and ears open, looking for any signs of an approaching soldier. So far, they had managed to escape from various battles with only minor injuries with Edward and Leonardo sporting the majority.

"Nolan," Kagome hissed, attempting to keep Edward in line, "those steps by the market should lead us to the exit.

"Good work." Nolan offered her a nod, his weapon of choice leaning against his left shoulder.

"When can we attack?" Edward asked, his eyes shining fiercely with determination. Once again, he was eager for more fighting with the enemy, wanting to improve his skills.

"Edward, remember we're just trying to leave the capital." Nolan scolded him. "We'll be attempting to engage in as little fighting as possible."

"Aw…" the young swordfighter pouted.

"Remember to keep your distance from the enemy." Kagome reminded all three teens. "Team up and bring them down one by one."

"We'll be careful." Micaiah reassured her.

"Leave it to us." Leonardo said with a smile.

"That's good." Kagome grunted and ushered the group forward.

* * *

The battle in the town's various alleyways raged on for a good hour. Kagome and Nolan worked well together, managing to defeat a good handful of the enemies, while Micaiah, Leonardo and Edward took turns taking the enemy down. One by one the soldiers fell, their screams littering the air and blood staining the ground.

"We must keep going." Kagome grabbed Edward by the back of his shirt, successfully managing to drag him away from semi-unconscious enemy. "Edward, just leave him. We only need to worry about leaving town successfully."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Edward said his gloved hands covered in bits of red. Kagome faintly noticed the amount of sweat dripping down from his forehead. It was evident that the boy was getting tired.

She smiled. "Tell you what, if you're up for it, sometime later on we can spar together."

"Really?" he instantaneously perked up. No one offered to spar with him. Usually Nolan was too busy and Sothe just flat out refused. "You really mean it?" He asked, hopeful.

"For sure," she answered with a nod. "It would be fun to spar. But remember," her voice lowered as she leaned over to whisper, "I'll only practice with you, if you promise to no longer rush foolishly into battle."

Edward opened his mouth ready to rebut, when Kagome placed her hand over his mouth, silencing him. "Come on, we need to get moving. The others are already ahead." Without bothering to wait for a response, she grabbed him by the arm and dashed forward, passing the carcasses of dead soldiers.

"Woo!" Edward cried.

"Be quiet and keep running!" Kagome screamed, noticing the small amount of soldiers following them. The two dashed up a staircase and Kagome caught sight of a boy with green hair. "Sothe," she hissed, catching Edward's attention.

"Everybody… this way!" Sothe announced.

"What about Kagome and Edward?" Kagome heard Micaiah shout.

"They'll meet up with us later." Sothe reassured the girl in a calmer tone. "But we need to keep moving."

"Have no worries!" Edward called from above. All four members of the Dawn Brigade looked north and saw their remaining two members running down the last flight of stairs. Micaiah visibly perked up and Sothe inwardly scowled. Part of him was hoping that the soldiers would have finished off Kagome—but not Edward, of course.

"Edward," Kagome shook her head, "stop talking and keep moving."

"Yeah, yeah," he whined, jumping down the last few steps.

Not too far from them, a group of Begnion soldiers stopped by the railing of a fence. The leader of them shouted, pointing to the Dawn Brigade. "They're running to the center of town! After them!" They quickened their pace and moved, running down the steps in quick unison.

* * *

Once caught up with everyone, the Dawn Brigade neared the center of town and immersed themselves in a large cluster of people. With the Begnion soldiers not too far behind, Nolan and Sothe warned them to stick close, but to avoid being seen. Kagome requested that Edward and Leonardo not flee too far from her, while Sothe warned Micaiah to stay close.

Bit by bit, they made their way towards the exit, watching out for soldiers and spies alike. Leonardo and Edward did their parts well and managed to stay relatively quiet as Kagome pushed them on with various head gestures. Soon enough, the three of them made it out of the square and were on the outskirts of town.

Leonardo huffed and puffed his face red. "I hope the others weren't caught."

Kagome smiled his way. "Don't worry, they'll find us soon." Standing close to the young archer, she surveyed his injuries. Unlike Edward, he didn't suffer from too much; just a few gashes on the legs and some cuts around his elbows.

"We'll tend to those injuries tonight," she advised, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Leonardo, who blushed light pink, nodded his gaze locked on the ground. Edward was standing next to his best friend and was just about to taunt him for the sight when he noticed Sothe and Nolan heading straight for them. Not only that, but Micaiah was unconscious and being carried by Sothe.

"What happened?" Edward demanded, concerned.

"No time for explanations," Sothe said. "We need to leave town… **immediately**."

"Right," Leonardo and Edward chorused, beads of sweat rolling down their foreheads in large clusters. Kagome chuckled and clicked her tongue, adjusting her equipment.

* * *

Throughout the entire night, the team travelled barely stopping to rest, tend to their injuries and eat. Sothe, who repeatedly insisted that he carry Micaiah, was met with numerous amounts of rebuttals by Micaiah herself, who stated that if the other members of their team were able to persevere through the evening without being carried, then so could she. During that same time, Edward and Leonardo were back to teasing each other, engaging in various arguments and spats about nothing. Kagome and Nolan, who found their antics amusing, were laughing at their squabbles throughout most of the evening as they conversed over multiple topics on the side.

Now, with dawn just breaking near, Nolan stopped to face the group. "Just a quick half-mark, and we'll be in Kisca. I'd like to stock up there, but…" His voice wavered as Sothe continued.

"Begnion will be on the lookout for us. We better steer clear of towns for now, unless we want more trouble."

"Don't tell me," Edward yawned, his lower lids drooping. "This means another night sleeping on the cold ground with nothing but bugs to keep us warm."

"Edward," Kagome chuckled at the remark, "don't say such things." She was trying to keep an optimistic outlook on their situation, even though she could understand the boy's irritation. When first beginning her trips in Feudal Japan, she couldn't stand the thought of sleeping outside for more than a few evenings without once experiencing the pleasure of a roof over her head at least once a week.

_But now I love sleeping outside,_ she corrected herself.

Even Micaiah was on Kagome's side. "Oh, Edward, it's not that bad! The forest is so beautiful and serene. I'd almost rather be out here. Right, Yune?" Micaiah's companion, a small orange bird, tweeted in response.

Kagome watched as Micaiah's eyes lit up and she couldn't help but frown. _I wonder how Kirara's doing_, she thought to herself, her frown worsening. _I last saw her a few days ago. I hope she's not hurt. _

Just then, the group heard footsteps approaching. All readied their weapons and got into stance. "Be on guard," Sothe warned them, taking a protective step in front of Micaiah.

"Right," Edward and Leonardo chorused their weapons out and ready.

As the footsteps continued to grow louder, Kagome and Nolan moved from the rear of the group and into the middle. However, right as the enemy drew closer, Kagome noticed that it wasn't an actual enemy but rather a young girl. The young girl had short black hair, carried a healing staff and wore a white sleeved dark yellow dress.

She stopped right before them, gasping for air. "Um, excuse me," she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "Are you people heading to town by any chance?"

Sothe eyed her wearily. "Why?" He snarled.

She explained: "Our abbot is ill. He needs medicine, but Begnion soldiers are hoarding our provisions in the manor house."

"The Dawn Brigade, at your service," Micaiah spoke politely as she moved past Sothe. "I'm sure we can help you and your abbot."

"Micaiah," Sothe spoke in a condemning tone, "we don't have time for this."

"What's your name?" Kagome asked, moving into the conversation.

The young priest looked towards her with a smile, "Laura."

Kagome's eyes softened. "It's nice to meet you Laura. I'm Kagome and this is Micaiah, Sothe, Leonardo, Edward and Nolan." She pointed to each one as she called out their names. "As Micaiah stated before, we're members of the Dawn Brigade."

"Kagome," Nolan said in a warning tone, "where are you going with this?"

"Nowhere dangerous," she stated with a flick of the wrist.

"Then stop talking." Sothe said matter-of-factly, his entire face dark.

Kagome ignored him. "Laura, you were saying that Begnion soldiers were hoarding your provisions in the manor house, correct?"

"That's, um, right," Laura nodded, clutching her healing staff tighter in her palm.

"And tell me," Kagome continued, "in your provisions; it would be necessary for you all to carry not just healing staffs and tomes, but also weapons, such as, swords, axes and knives?"

"That's correct."

Nolan and Sothe's eyes lit up. "Now I understand," Nolan exclaimed, rubbing his chin in thought. "If the provisions we'll need are located in the manor house, then we won't need to head to Kisca."

"Precisely," Kagome laughed.

Though Sothe would not admit it openly, the idea was not half-bad. "But I'd assume there would be a lot of guard watching over the house." He voiced.

"Not a problem," Edward grinned, his sword still in his palm. "With all of us together, we're unstoppable!" He swung his sword excitedly, managing to perform a few attacks without dropping the blade.

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Right away at hearing the word fighting, naturally you get hyper."

Edward nearly dropped his sword. "Hey!" He shouted.

Everyone ignored him.

"Laura, please lead the way to the manor house." Micaiah said her light tome tucked under her right arm. "The sooner we help you, the better."

Laura looked positively jubilant. "Thank you all so much. Come then, I'll show you the quickest route to the manor house."

* * *

"Another fight done and finished," Kagome sighed joyfully, cleaning her blade with a cloth. They had just slain the last of the enemies in the manor house and were now searching through the enemy storeroom. So far, Nolan had managed to one salvageable steel and hand axe respectively. Edward lucked out in finding two steel swords and proudly strapped them to his back. Leonardo located an iron bow—and took another bronze bow for safety precautions. Sothe stocked up on knifes and daggers of various kinds, while Micaiah reluctantly filled her small bag with two Lights and an Ellight tome. Kagome, unlike her newfound companions, merely took a small set of arrows and a bronze sword—one for training practice with Edward, she decided. On the sly, Kagome took another healing staff for Laura and each member took two vulneraries.

Then leaving the manor compound, they moved their way back into the forest where Sothe congratulated them. "Well done, everybody! Are we all present and accounted for?"

Micaiah looked around and saw that Laura was not among them. "Wait! Laura's missing! She was just with me." Kagome, however, knew that was a lie. Laura was missing for quite some before, when she had announced to the group that she would be taking the required medicine to her abbot. After that, she never returned.

_I don't like how this is fairing_, she thought, shifting back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Sothe groaned. "Let's split up and search for her then. Micaiah, you can come with me." Sothe extended a hand forward, but Micaiah rejected the offer with a shake of the head.

"Sothe, the forest is huge. We can cover more ground if we search individually."

"But…"

"Let's rendezvous at Kunu Swamp in three marks' time." Micaiah suggested thoughtfully. The remaining members of the group agreed with her and everyone quickly dispersed. Sothe looked highly agitated and Kagome noticed him ball a hand into a fist before heading in another direction.

She arched a brow, eyeing the spot where Micaiah once stood. Again, she didn't like how this was turning out. "Safety in numbers," she hissed and took off after the girl. Knowing how reckless Edward was, she assumed that Leonardo would most likely join him. Knowing Nolan, he would want to stay close to them. And as for Sothe… well, he would probably follow Micaiah regardless, successfully managing to stay hidden the entire time.

"But I won't do such a thing," Kagome whispered, dashing down Micaiah's chosen path.

_That girl should know better than to go on her own. She can barely hold down a fight on her own… and with the amount of Begnion soldiers on the lookout for her, she's an overly easy target._

"You sensed me, did you?" Kagome slowed down, hearing the sound of voices. Faintly off to the right, she deduced, making her way through the shrubs.

"Where is Laura?" Micaiah demanded, Yune still atop her shoulder.

"And you saw through my ruse. You're as clever as they say, my dear." By now, Kagome was close enough to see the duo through the bushes. One was evidently Micaiah and the other looked to be some Begnion general. From the angle Kagome was hiding, she couldn't make much of the man, except that was tall and wore dark purple armour.

"You even came alone." Kagome heard him taunt Micaiah, "How brave of you. Was that to give your friends a chance to escape? What a thoughtful little thing you are."

"M-Micaiah," Laura stuttered, now surrounded by a hoard of guards. "Don't come any closer!"

"Laura!" exclaimed Micaiah. "Let her go!" She shouted to the general. "She isn't one of us…"

"Now, you know I can't do that." The man chastised. "She's a valuable hostage, just like you!"

Yune tweeted angrily at the general as it extended its wings and flew off Micaiah's shoulder. "No! Yune, fly away!" Micaiah instructed, watching her companion depart. The general made few remarks about the bird before instructing his subordinates to bring Micaiah and Laura to another castle. Both girls tried to make a loud ruckus, but were gagged, bound and knocked unconscious for trying.

Kagome cursed her luck. _Drat, with the two knocked out, I'll have no choice but to follow them…_

* * *

It turns out that Micaiah and Laura were taken to no castle, but a prison. As Kagome followed the guards from behind, she managed to overhear them talking about an execution. It would seem like they were planning to execute someone in the near future. If she had to guess, Kagome would assume Micaiah.

_But I'm going to free them before anything happens, _she decided, raising a fist into the air. Now wandering down the old halls of the penitentiary, Kagome made sure to stay on her toes at all costs. If any guard came near her, she silenced them instantly and hid their bodies in the safeness of the depths of darkness. Luckily, with the building being a prison there were plenty of dark, empty places where she could store the bodies.

Dusting her hands, she rolled her eyes at the newest batch of soldiers she had just finished taking care of. "I swear, you never end," she spoke, referring to the endless amount of soldiers she had taken care of throughout the last two days.

_I've never killed this many people in a long time…_

Her heart lurched at the thought. She despised killing; it was typically against her nature. Nevertheless, this was war and in war, it's either yourself or the enemy that perishes. One must die and one must live. "If I have to choose who'd live, I pick myself." She said to herself and continued down the hallway.

"I hear footsteps." Kagome recognized that voice.

"Micaiah," she said happily and ran the rest of the way.

"Kagome?" Upon nearing the cell, Kagome noticed that not were Micaiah and Laura locked up, but so were two other women and a young boy with a startlingly familiar companion.

"Kirara?" exclaimed Kagome, tears suddenly lining her eyes.

Kirara meowed and jumped from the boy's shoulder, rushing to greet her mistress. Though the bars prevented Kirara from moving forward, that didn't stop her from meowing, her twin tails spinning joyfully. Kagome chuckled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm glad you're safe." She squatted down and stroked the feline through the bars.

"Um, Lady Kagome…" Laura trailed off, "if you don't mind."

"Oh, right." Snapping back into her senses, Kagome got up and made quick work of unlocking the cell. When the lock fell to the ground and Kagome pushed the door open, Kirara made a dash for her owner, nearly knocking her to her feet.

Giggling, Kagome stood up, allowing Kirara to perch herself onto her left shoulder. Nuzzling her neck continually, Kirara purred merrily, beyond content at being reunited.

"Kagome, how did you find us?" Inquired a curious Micaiah.

Kagome scolded the girl, "Micaiah, you should have known better than to run off on your own like that back in the forest." Micaiah blushed light pink and chuckled. Kagome stroked Kirara's head and continued, "I followed after you and watched both you and Laura be dragged off."

"Then you followed us to the prison," Laura finished calmly.

"Precisely."

"While this reunion is touching," the older woman of the two, whom Kagome did not know, spoke, "may we continue it after leaving the compound?"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Sothe!" exclaimed Micaiah.

"Micaiah, how many times do I have to tell you to not go off on your own?" He sighed.

"But Sothe, you weren't one to object," Kagome pointed out.

Sothe glowered her way but moved towards Micaiah. "Come on, we need to get moving. The others are waiting outside."

"But how did you manage to find us?" Micaiah insisted.

"Yune," Sothe said with a shrug, one hand firmly placed on Micaiah's wrist. "Yune came and found us not too long after we split up."

"And where is Yune?"

"With Nolan and the others."

"I see."

"Let's get going, shall we?" Kagome mused, her sword drawn and ready. "If the others are outside, we better get moving."

"Kagome's right." Micaiah nodded, ushering Sothe forward. The two passed Kagome and the others heading straight; however, Sothe stopped upon noticing Kirara.

"_What…_ is that?" He pointed towards the feline.

Kirara, who was still purring, stopped and turned to face Sothe. The two engaged in a long heated staring contest before both Kagome and Micaiah diverted their attention.

"Let's get going!" They whispered in unison.

"Right," Sothe agreed, his gaze, however, still locked on the feline that was perched on Kagome's shoulder. Casting one final glare towards both Kagome and the cat, Sothe tried to rid his mind of the thoughts that plagued him of the Dawn Brigade's newest member.

_Something isn't right with that woman, and I intend to find out; one way or another…_

* * *

**Author's Note -** Zihark and the others will be in the next chapter. Well, how was this chapter? I know I didn't incorporate much fighting scenes, but there will be some later-on. Please tell me your thoughts on the story so far. I love to hear from you all. Thank you to the two who reviewed and all those who favourited/watched the story. You're all amazing. :)

~TFSA


	3. Chapter 2

**Radiant Priestess**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Take that!" Her sword sliced right through the body of a solider spilling his blood everywhere. However, less than a second later, another man charged her way, this time carrying an axe. She easily dodged his swing and when he waited for the weapon to return, she made her move. Taking a feral leap into the air, she let out a mighty scream and thrust her sword forward; her hands gripping the hilt tighter than before as it came right down on his left shoulder blade.

Taken by surprise, the man looked up, startled, with little time to react. Raising his weapon in defence, his mouth widened by a twice fold as the main section of the axe split right in two. Woodchips went flying—some straight into his eye. Letting out a strident roar, the man fell back as Kagome's sword sent red splattering in all directions.

Micaiah, who had just finished dealing a blow to a Begnion soldier, looked Kagome's way. Again, she was marvelled by the strength the woman possessed. Never had she seen a woman of Kagome's size manage to fight so many people while sustaining such little injury. It was an amazing sight to witness.

"Kagome certainly is strong," she mumbled to herself.

"We're lucky to have her on our side," Edward hissed, blocking his opponent's steel sword. Still new to the art of warfare, Edward continually tried his hardest to keep up with his teammates and assist in whatever means possible.

Micaiah grunted, seeing him struggling. Raising her arm, she opened her tome and prepared to deliver a fatal blow to Edward's opponent. Reading the tome quickly, the ancient text tickled her tongue as she spoke and her hand felt warm as the powerful radiance of light surrounded her.

"Haa!" she screamed and twirled, sending an array of potent white lights towards the soldier.

"Edward! Attack now and finish him off!" Kagome commanded, rushing to their aid.

"Right!" Raising his sword, he prepared to deliver the final blow to his opponent, just as he had seen Kagome do moments ago. "Take this!"

* * *

Hours passed as the Dawn Brigade and their newest members, Ilyana, a thunder mage, and Aran, a lace wielder, finished off the remaining soldiers. Tired, sweaty and bloody, the team managed to vacate the prison successfully. Sothe ran up front, carrying a limp Micaiah in his arms. She had attacked too many soldiers at one point with her magic and used _sacrifice_, a means of healing a teammate, once on Leonardo. While managing to heal the archer's injuries, in the process, she had absorbed his injuries and now suffered from them.

Kagome yawned and stretched her aching limbs. "I could use a good catnap," she mused.

Leonardo chuckled. "I feel the same way." His arms were sore from continually having to fire arrow after arrow at incoming enemies. Being an archer was not an easy task, especially when you were the only one amongst an entire group.

"Lady Kagome, might I ask you something?" He inquired curiously.

Kagome looked his way. "Yes, Leonardo?"

His gaze locked to the archery set strapped to her side, he stated, "A while ago I noticed you carried an archery set with you. However, you haven't once drawn a single arrow." Realizing he wasn't getting his point across, he cleared his throat and continued. "I only wanted to know, are you an archer too?"

Her gaze softened and she nodded. "Originally, I began training with a bow. I am better with my bow than my sword, if you'll believe that."

Leonardo's eyes grew. Kagome was a better archer than swordswoman? The thought tickled his stomach. He had witnessed her skills on the battlefield numerous times already, and knew that she was not a foe to be taken lightly. Her skills with her blade were topnotch.

Noticing Leonardo's lack of response, Kagome could only assume her statement had surprised him. "Leonardo, if you would like, I can help train you," she offered. He snapped out of his daze. She continued. "You have quite a bit of potential to be a fabulous sniper one day. If you continue to practice, your skills will improve immensely."

He blushed. "Thank you for the offer, Lady Kagome. I will consider it."

"You better not forget about training me," Edward piped in, running over to join the conversation. Covered entirely in sweat and grim, Edward's face was a healthy shade of red as he smiled joyfully eyeing his best friend and future trainer.

Kagome chuckled. "Don't worry Edward, I haven't forgotten. As soon as we've rested for the evening, the next day we'll begin." As Edward cheered in joy, Kagome's eyes wandered towards Aimee, the other woman once sealed in the prison cell with Laura, Micaiah and Ilyana. She was talking to Sothe and a now conscious Micaiah. Kagome made her way over towards them, hearing the last of their conversation.

"The merchant caravan should not be too far from here. After all, it was in this area that Ilyana and I were originally taken hostage."

Sothe, who kept a short distance between Micaiah and himself whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Better… but still a bit woozy," she replied.

Sothe nodded. "That's better than before."

"Aimee, is that you?" A man with shoulder length blonde hair called then emerging from the surrounding shrubbery. Kagome noticed that he wore a forest green shirt with matching pants.

"Jorge?" Aimee shouted, delightful, "Am I happy to see you."

"We thought you were a goner," Jorge informed her, smiling as he surveyed her.

Aimee nodded. "I assumed the same as well, until I was saved by these kind people." She introduced Jorge to each member of the Dawn Brigade. "Through their bravery, I am finally able to rejoin all of you." Then emerging from the bushes were two other men. One named Daniel, who looked highly similar to Jorge – but with different hair colour – and Muston, an older gentleman with a light brown beard. Both were also members of the travelling merchant caravan.

As Aimee told all three the story of the Dawn Brigade's heroic rescue tactics, Kagome was bored and started to look around for her favourite cat, Kirara. Ever since the battle began, Kirara had disappeared from sight. Kagome, too preoccupied with battle at the time, didn't think much of the neko's disappearance. After all, in the past, Kirara went wherever she pleased during fights, helping members of their team as she saw fit. But now in this world, where cat demons aren't supposed to exist, Kagome was worried of her partner being on her own.

Excusing herself from the group, Kagome distanced herself and started out to call out, "Kirara?" Any sudden movements she heard immediately attracted her attention. "Kirara? Is that you?" She asked hopefully, heading towards the merchant's tent.

"Meow!" Perched on the same man's shoulder was Kirara.

"Kirara, you shouldn't just leave like that." Kagome scolded, moving closer towards the neko and the unknown figure. "You should have at least told me where you were going." Kirara meowed dejectedly and jumped off the man's shoulders, heading for her mistress. Running around Kagome's feet, she meowed again as Kagome bent down, scooped her up into her arms and hugged her tight.

The man who watched the entire scene smiled. "She is quite a rare find." He remarked.

Kagome looked his way. "Excuse me?"

"Your female cat, a neko, I believe they're called," he explained. "They are quite a rare find in Tellius nowadays. Not too many inhabit our world anymore."

Confused and surprised, Kagome didn't know what to say. Throughout all her travels in Tellius, she had never encountered a person who openly stated—no knew what Kirara was. For the most part, not many people ever saw the feline in person. Kagome always tried her best to keep Kirara concealed, not wanting to attract any unwanted attention.

The man still smiled. "My name is Kurthnaga." He extended a hand forward. "I would assume that you are Lady Kagome, no?"

"That's correct." She shook his hand. "It's wonderful to meet you, Kurthnaga."

"Please call me Kurth," he insisted.

"Alright Kurth," she smiled. Then, leaning in closer, she whispered, "Might I know how you know about Kirara?"

He adjusted the hood of his cloak and explained, "I know about their existence from my readings. I have done quite a bit of comprehension throughout my years and am very interested in the various walks of life that inhabit and inhabited Tellius."

"I have never heard such stories of nekos existing in this continent." She rubbed her chin in thought. "I know this may sound dubious, but would you happen to have one of those books on hand?"

Kurth frowned. "I am afraid not, Lady Kagome. Had I have any, I would share them with you."

"Thank you." Kagome shut her eyes, contemplating the situation. She was in a bit of a pickle. After all, he knew of Kirara's identity. If he decided to reveal it to the others, she would be in a bind.

Kurth, sensing her distress, spoke calmly, "Lady Kagome, you have nothing to fear; I will not say a word."

Her mouth opened. "Kurth, are you certain?"

"As rare of a find she is, I see no use in bringing the matter up with the others. Kirara is your companion and friend. You are her caretaker and have all rights to keep her a secret."

Kagome's eyes softened. Although reserved, he was sincere and kind. "Thank you, Kurth. I appreciate that."

"Kagome! Come over here!" Edward shouted and Leonardo waved. Kagome laughed and excused herself, heading towards the two teenage boys.

"What is it?" She inquired curious.

Edward leapt up, excited. "It's an amazing piece of information. You'll never believe it."

She titled her head to the side. She had never seen the boy looked so hyperactive. Again, he was unintentionally reminding her of Shippou, her deceased fox kit. _Stop thinking that way;_ she chided herself, shaking the memory away.

Focusing her attention on Edward, she stated, "Go on. Tell me already."

Right before Edward could pounce, Leonardo cut in. "From what Daniel and Jorge say there is a rumour circulating that the late King Ashnard had a child. That—"

"The kid is located somewhere in the Desert of Death, trying to raise an army to lay claim to the throne," Edward interrupted his friend. Leonardo scowled and stomached the urge to hit Edward. Kagome merely attempted to digest the news.

"King Ashnard had a son?" She repeated a far off look in her eyes, "How interesting." This was both a hopeful and frightful sign for Daien. "Leonardo, is this rumour true?" She asked, eyeing the young blonde.

"No one knows the answer to that question," he responded regretfully. "But it's the most encouraging piece of news we've heard." Kagome understood. Given Daien's current government and economic problems, the tale of a hidden heir was something all citizens of Daien held onto with their hopeful hearts.

"And I guess this means we'll be heading further into the desert?" Her voice was loud enough to attract the attention of the remaining members – preferably Sothe.

He grunted. "You got a problem with that?"

Kagome smiled, showing her teeth, "Not at all."

* * *

The following morning the team set off. They wandered past the outskirts of the desert and made their way into the heart. As time passed, it grew evident that the heat and humidity was taking its toll on the group. Even with the merchant's caravan following from behind, offering any members the chance to rest their weary feet for some time, all were drenched in sweat.

Kagome tried to remain optimistic, though. For the most part, she spent her time conversing with Nolan. Over the past few days, she was beginning to grow fond of the older man. He was quite intelligent and knew how to keep a conversation going. He and Kagome mostly spent their time talking of battle tactics, books and methods for keeping themselves amused. Every now and then, Leonardo and Edward would join the conversation, changing the topic to a completely new level.

It was now evening and the team stopped for the night in a small village. The village looked old and appeared to have seen better days. All members of the Dawn Brigade and the travelling merchant caravan had opted to spend the night in an inn. All looked forward to sleep and woke up the following morning, immensely refreshed. The females visited the bathhouses the night before and all exited, feeling squeaky-clean.

That morning, Kagome stood by the entrance to the inn, her long hair tied back into a bun and her weapons strapped to her side and back. She, Edward and Leonardo were waiting for Sothe and Micaiah to return. The two had left early this morning, revealing their plans to no one.

Kirara, who sat atop Kagome's shoulder, meowed and stretched her stiff limbs. Kagome laughed and stroked her side. "Tired?" She inquired playfully as Kirara meowed, agreeing.

"Hey! There's Sothe and Micaiah!" Edward shouted, waving his hand. "But wait, who's coming with them?" Curious, Kagome and Leonardo saw a young girl with light red armour and a big shield walk behind the duo. Sothe was casting her venomous looks and the girl looked a bit frightened.

Kagome frowned. "Morning," she greeted with a wave.

"Good morning, Kagome." Micaiah nodded.

"Morning," Sothe grumbled, sticking close to Micaiah.

"Who is she?" Edward then asked, eyeing the new girl.

She took a step back. Micaiah explained, "This is Meg. She'll be joining our team."

Meg waved timidly. "It's nice to meet you all."

Leonardo looked towards Sothe. "How did you find her?"

"She's been following us ever since our morning walk," he said icily.

Kagome chuckled at the thought. She knew that Sothe was quite the stealth artist and would notice instantaneously if anyone were following him or the group. _He most likely didn't attack Meg because of Micaiah, _she added to herself, still chuckling.

"In any event, shouldn't we keep moving?" Nolan asked, walking outside and joining the conversation. "We've had a refreshing stop for the evening, but we need to keep moving forward."

"Aimee and the others are all loaded up and waiting," Laura chimed in, her healing staff in hand.

"Fine, fine," Sothe huffed. "Dawn Brigade, let's get going." He and Micaiah walked off. Nolan shook his head and followed them with the remaining three trailing behind. Only Kagome and Meg remained.

Meg looked Kagome's way and let out a squeal. "It's, um, nice to meet you."

Kagome extended a hand, "Likewise. My name is Kagome."

"Kagome?" repeated Meg as she shook her hand. "That is a very unusual name."

She smiled. "I guess it is."

"Come on, Kagome and Meg, the others are leaving!" Leonardo called from a few feet ahead, waving calmly. Unlike Edward, he wasn't too excited on the prospect of their continual movement throughout the desert.

"We're coming," Kagome called, ushering Meg to follow.

* * *

It was almost evening now and the group had unearthed a surprising discovery. Through the help of Micaiah, they had located a hidden treasure compound. However, hiding inside the compound were laguz bandits intending on killing them. The laguz put up a good fight, but were no match for the Dawn Brigade. Each member worked together in small units and attacked the laguz one by one, defeating them. No team member suffered from severe injuries and when dusk had fallen upon the desert, the team had cleared the area completely and gained some coins and salvageable items in the process.

That is not it though. As Micaiah and Sothe were wandering through one of the various hallways of the deserted compound, Micaiah grew concerned and began to call for her bird, Yune. Yune appeared nowhere and Micaiah grew concerned, until she heard someone coming calling her. She followed the voice without consent causing everyone else to follow, worried. When the silver haired maiden neared the end of the tunnel, she had located a heron and two-wolf laguz sitting in a small chamber with various collectables and gems around them.

Micaiah and Rafiel – who was later revealed to be a heron prince – engaged in conversation as Sothe and Nailah, one of the two wolves, spoke calmly on the side. Micaiah then introduced the three to remaining members of the Dawn Brigade and all spoke collectively in a large circle.

"You mean there's a country on the other side of the desert?" Sothe repeated, baffled.

Nailah nodded. "I am Queen of Hatari, the land there. Volug, my loyal servant and I, journeyed from our land to here. Until we met Rafiel, we didn't know there were countries on this side of the desert. After all, no one had ever crossed the Desert of Death and lived to tell of it. Without

Rafiel's guidance, we would never have survived the crossing."

Rafiel, who was content upon meeting Queen Nailah expressed his utmost gratitude and thanked Sothe tremendously for informing him of the safety of his brother Reyson and sister Leanne. "I wandered the desert in despair. If not for the queen, I would have died. In Hatari, I vowed to dedicate my life to her. And yet every night for these past three years, a voice has called out to me. Day by day, it has grown stronger... Until the voice led me to you all. Your news brings such joy!"

Nailah scolded Rafiel for speaking so much and Sothe informed the two of whom they must be search for: Lord Ike, leader of the Greil Mercenaries and "hero" of the Crimean Liberation during the Mad King's war."

Kagome listened attentively throughout the entire talk, rarely opening her mouth to speak. For the most part, she was content in remaining silent. However, when Micaiah spoke rudely of Ike, she couldn't help but snort at the end remark.

"Right. Lord Ike, "hero" of the Crimean Liberation, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and father of Sothe's children..."

Sothe whipped his head around and glowered towards Kagome, his eyes flickering darker than any flame known to man. She merely shrugged off the glare and looked elsewhere… still laughing to herself.

* * *

"You mean there are many beorc in the south?" Kagome inquired, eyeing Volug curiously. Now early morning, the group was on the move and heading south. Volug, who joined their group upon the request of Nailah, had earlier informed Micaiah and Sothe about the matter and now all were rushing towards the southern section of the dessert. With the sun pelting down on their heads and perspiration dripping down from their necks and backs, the group were hesitant to discover what awaited them.

Volug whined, seeming to understand. Kagome's eyes softened and Kirara growled, unhappy by the sight of the wolf laguz. Kagome apologized for her companion's actions. "I'm sorry; she's not too fond of wolves or dogs." Volug nodded, not the least bit upset.

"Keep it moving you two, we're approaching a dilapidated castle." Nolan informed them, his hand axe out and ready.

"Right," Kagome clicked her tongue and unsheathed her sword. Everyone prepared their weapons and moved quicker, arriving to the castle in a matter of minutes. Immediately all stopped, surprised by the massive amount of soldiers surrounding the old fortress.

"What could these people want?" Edward wondered aloud, scratching his head.

"I'm not sure." Micaiah answered, noticing a small group of people in the midst of fighting off some soldiers, "But no matter what, we must provide assistant."

Sothe stopped for a moment, eyeing one of the fighters intently. "Wait a moment. Those people fighting the Begnion soldiers... It couldn't be... That white armour... Only certain generals were allowed to wear it. I may very well know that soldier."

"Really?" Micaiah said. "Well then, all the more reason to help them. Let's hurry!"

Kagome, who was just about ready to charge into battle, noticed Meg observing one solider extra intently. She blinked, confused, but pushed the thought to the back of her mind. "I'll ask her later," she mumbled to herself and took off.

* * *

It was a never-ending battle. Far too many mages attacked Kagome and too many archers went after poor Edward. If it weren't for Nolan, Ilyana and Leonardo there to help, Kagome and Edward would have suffered far greater casualties.

Now positioned off to one side of the castle with a small group of soldiers surrounding her, Kagome cursed her luck. In the midst of battle, the sneaky devils had managed to corner her while she took on a surprisingly strong swordsman.

She did a mental count. There were at least eight. Beads of sweat formed behind the back of her head. "Great," she mumbled under her breath. The surrounding soldiers chuckled, surveying her from head to toe. One or two whistled and tried to touch her. She slapped their hands away and nearly sliced them off in the process. "Stay back," she growled.

One laughed. "I like a girl with spirit. She'll be loads of fun tonight."

"Be sure to save me some piece of the action," another laughed, joining in.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She decided that she would attack those two perverts first. "I'll make you regret saying that," she snarled and swung her blade at him. The man barely had enough time to block.

"What the heck, wench?" He coughed, seriously bemused.

Kagome rolled her eyes and raised her blade, spinning on the balls of her left foot, striking his side. The man coughed up a large amount of blood, staining his shoes along with his comrades.

"Bitch!" one sneered and prepared to attack. However, he suddenly fell back, his eyes rolling backwards. Kagome looked up, taken back, as she saw a man near her age standing behind the unconscious Begnion solider.

"Need a hand?" He offered sweetly.

Kagome cracked a half grin and nodded. "That would be great."

* * *

Kagome and her partner – whose name she learned was Zihark – finished off the remaining soldiers in a few minutes. When the last mage fell, she wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand and turned around. "Thank you, Zihark. You literally saved my hid."

"It was of no trouble," he rebutted. "Even if I didn't come over, you would have still managed." His eyes wandered towards her blade. "You are a highly skilled swordswoman, Lady Kagome."

Kagome scoffed. "Please, do not call me Lady Kagome. Kagome is just fine."

"Kagome," he tested the name on his lips, almost savouring it, "I'll be sure to remember that."

"And I'll be sure to remember yours, Zihark," she chuckled. "You're also quite the talented swordsman." The two spoke politely for another round of minutes, watching as Sothe and Micaiah attacked the opposing General.

"You're not going to join them?" Zihark asked, curious.

"They're pretty far from us," she observed. Sothe and Micaiah were on the opposite side of the battlefield. "By the time it would take for either of us to rush over and help, they'd already be done with the General."

"I suppose you're right," he noted, watching Micaiah deliver the final blow.

"Kagome, there you are." Edward exclaimed, rushing forward. "I watched you two take down all those enemies. You both were so cool." He boasted, breathing heavily. Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair. Edward was really beginning to grow on her. She found herself thinking of him as a younger brother.

"You'll still going to help me train, right?" He asked, hopeful.

"Of course."

"Awesome!" He cheered.

Zihark watched the two interact and couldn't stop himself from smiling.

_The two behave just like siblings,_ he thought to himself.

"Edward, Kagome, Zihark, get over here!" Sothe urged impatiently.

"I see he's still the same," Zihark noted as the three walked towards the others.

"You know each other from the Mad King's war, I presume?" Kagome inquired.

"That's right," Zihark nodded. "We met during the war and afterwards, we haven't seen each other until… well, right now."

"Not the nicest of times to meet," she said dryly, a bit of humour hidden behind her words.

Zihark chuckled. "I agree."

Edward glanced back and forth from Kagome to Zihark, smiling to himself. Sneaking away from the group, he made a dash towards an exhausted Leonardo and whispered in his ear, "Want to help me with something?"

Leonardo groaned. "It better not involve anything illegal, Edward."

The swordsman scoffed. "No, it's nothing like that, Leo. Actually, you might like this." He bent down and continued to whisper. Leonardo nodded, his eyes widening.

"Are you sure?" He mouthed, glancing back towards Kagome and Zihark.

"Positive," Edward gleamed.

Leonardo looked hesitant but complied. "I'll help."

Edward cheered again, attracting some unwanted attention, "Wahoo!"

Leonardo groaned and smacked his forehead with his palm, secretly smiling. "You dork."


	4. Chapter 3

**Radiant Priestess**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Kagome felt uncomfortable the moment she locked eyes with Ikuza. She had never seen someone watch Kirara with such intensity as he. Every movement the feline made, it seemed as though the older man put to memory. Kirara hissed with displeasure each time he approached, and kept closer to Kagome than usual.

_I don't like him,_ she decided, inching herself in between Leonardo and Edward. A little more than an hour had passed after the battle, and all were seated inside the decaying castle. General Tauroneo, a man in his later years that sported high-class white armour, instructed all to catch up on their sleep, saying that in the morning they would continue to talk.

Kagome ate her dinner quietly, observing the interactions occurring throughout the room. Volug was nowhere in sight, Micaiah and Sothe were engaging in quiet conversation, Laura was tending to Aran and Jill's injuries, and Nolan was reading a novel. Edward and Leonardo had been talking to themselves for a while, until Kagome sat in between them. She felt her cheeks redden and she excused herself from the room.

Setting her plate down on the nearest table, she noticed the way Ilyana eyed the full platter from across the room. "Help yourself." She giggled as the thunder mage jumped from her seat and made a dash for the plate. Kagome headed out into the corridor of the castle and moved towards the nearest window. Looking outside the window, she heard Kirara jump from her shoulder and onto the window ledge. The feline meowed and squirmed, trying to capture her attention.

"You win." Kagome mused and looked down, beginning to stroke her soft head. Kirara meowed in delight and leaned over, wanting Kagome to rub her side.

Kagome rolled her eyes but complied, chuckling at the feline's excitement.

"Someone sure is happy." A voice noted.

Kagome jumped and turned around. "Oh!" She exhaled a sigh of relief. "Zihark, it's you."

Zihark emerged from the shadows, his sword strapped to his waist. "I saw you leave the meeting room," he said and moved forward. "You seemed a little flushed. Is something the matter?"

She shook her head. "Nothing's wrong. I am just tired."

Zihark gave her a reprimanding look. "Kagome, something is bothering you. I can tell."

She arched a brow. "Am I that readable?"

He smiled playfully. "No. I just happen to be an expert in the matter." He took a few steps closer, now standing beside her.

It was silent between the two for a while. Neither said a word, but seemed perfectly content with the silence.

"Zihark," Kagome murmured a few minutes later, "might I ask you something?"

"Yes?" He stopped petting Kirara. "What is it?"

Kagome pursed her lips together, her gaze locked on the dirty stone flooring. "Never mind," she then announced and shut her eyes. Zihark looked at her curiously, but didn't bother asking. If Kagome wanted to keep her thoughts to herself, then he would give her the benefit of the doubt.

As Zihark then continued to pet Kirara, he failed to notice another pair of eyes watching the two from across the way.

* * *

"That's right, Edward! You're doing well!" Kagome stood off to the side and watched him swing his sword in set swings. "Twenty more and then we'll stop for a few minutes."

Edward grunted in response and continued to swing his sword, counting to himself. "One, two, and three…"

Kagome smiled to herself, finding his energetic ways invigorating. _If he didn't insist so much on practicing yesterday, we wouldn't be out here right now._ She yawned and looked around the campgrounds. It was hard to believe that already a few weeks had passed, she realized with a small smile. Just days after engaging in that past battle at the old castle, Pelleas, the son of the deceased ruler of Daien, appointed Micaiah vice General of the Daien Liberation Army. At first, the position was hard for Micaiah to stomach, but over time, she grew to accept it.

Kagome herself, however, wasn't too surprised. She had expected Micaiah would receive some sort of title; after all, she was the original leader of the Dawn Brigade.

"Um, excuse me… Kagome…"

"Hmm?" she clicked her tongue and noticed Meg. Nodding in the girl's direction, she offered a weak wave and ushered her forward.

Meg shyly advanced, fiddling with her gloved hands. "Good morning," she mustered.

"Morning!" chimed Edward. He was in the midst of finishing off his last set of swings.

"Good morning, Meg," Kagome greeted. "Is there something you need?"

Meg's face turned a light shade of pink. "Yes, there is." She took another step forward. "I need to talk to you in private about it, Kagome."

Curious, Kagome allowed Meg to lead her to a quieter section of camp. She sat down on an empty crate and waited for Meg to begin. "This is, um, a little hard to explain," Meg smiled, her heart pounding. "But I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Kagome nodded. "I'll help you with whatever you need, Meg. But before I can help, I need to know what the problem is."

Meg tensed at her words. "It's about someone at camp," she began nervously.

Kagome leaned in closer, interested. "He doesn't seem to remember, but he and I are engaged."

Kagome's jaw dropped. "What do you mean that he doesn't remember?" A man not remembering his fiancé was just plain wrong. Whoever this man was, Kagome was going to give him a piece of her mind. Over the past few weeks, she and Meg had grown close. Kagome found the girl's country accent endearing, and spent some time teaching her sword training.

Meg eyed the sword. "I don't want to start anything," she whispered quietly.

Kagome stood up and placed a hand soothingly on Meg's shoulder. "Meg, this is not right. You need to set this straight. Whoever this man is, he needs some sense slapped back into him."

Meg looked up. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Her eyes watered. "W-will you go talk to him for me?"

Kagome's mouth opened. "Meg, this is something you need to discuss with him. Not me."

"But you get along with him much better than I do," she protested.

Kagome's face paled. "Meg," she stammered, "just who is your fiancé?"

Meg's cheeks turned bright red, "Z-Zihark."

* * *

_I cannot believe I'm doing this,_ Kagome thought to herself as she walked towards the main section of camp. Her chat with Meg ended less than an hour ago, and the young fighter persistently begged Kagome to chat with Zihark. Kagome didn't want to speak to him about the topic, but knew that she had to. _When she first told me her story, I assumed she was engaged to a soldier!_ There was no way Zihark would forget something as important as his engagement to Meg. He wasn't the sort of man.

Kagome stopped walking and placed one hand against the main structure of the tent. Inside, Micaiah, Sothe, Pelleas and the others were planning their next attack. Kagome had been invited to partake in the meeting earlier, but she politely declined.

_And to think, now I'm going to interrupt it_, she grimaced.

"Um, excuse me," she said and walked inside the tent. Everyone stopped talking and looked her way. She felt the tips of her ears redden and she looked away, avoiding the hateful stares Sothe offered her.

_Still doesn't like me, huh?_ She thought with a sigh.

"Lady Kagome, do you need something?" Jill inquired, speaking for the others. Jill, a Wyvern Rider, originally aided General Tauroneo and Zihark in protecting the dilapidated castle just a few weeks ago. She was a young woman with flaming red hair secured in a tight ponytail with matching red eyes.

"I must speak with Zihark," Kagome explained, gripping the door of the tent with her palm.

Zihark looked confused, but walked forward. "What do you need?" He asked politely.

"This better be important," Sothe grunted.

Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "It is important," she said.

_Especially to Meg,_ she added to herself.

"Zihark, can we talk outside?" She asked, already exiting from the tent.

"Of course," the swordsman answered, following her outside. Kagome led him a good section away from the tent and any surrounding soldiers. "Kagome, what seems to be the problem?"

She leaned against the poll of a secured structure. "You haven't forgotten, have you?"

Zihark, taken back, eyed her curiously. "What haven't I forgotten?" He asked, enclosing the distance between them. "Kagome, what are you talking about?"

Her eyebrows rose nearly touching her hairline. "I thought you would have a better memory," she said and stood up properly.

"Have I offended you in any way?" He remarked, rubbing the back of his neck.

She shook her head. "Not me, but another."

"Who is it then?" From his memory, Zihark couldn't recall aggravating anyone. He got along fine with the new recruits, and the members of the Dawn Brigade.

Unable to maintain herself, Kagome swallowed the urge to scream. "It's about Meg," she said, adjusting the hilt of her blade.

"Meg?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "As in your fiancé, Zihark."

The look on his face was priceless. It also made Kagome laugh. "M-my what?" he stammered, his face turning red. "Kagome, might you please repeat that?"

"Why should I?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Surely you mustn't have forgotten." She closed the gap between them. "I would have never expected someone like you to forget something as important as a fiancé, Zihark." She shook her head, disgusted. "I thought you were better than most men, but I guess I assumed wrong." She prepared to leave, deciding the conversation was over; however, Zihark had other intentions. He grabbed her by the back of her arm and pulled her back. Face mere inches from hers, his breath tickled her face as he hissed, "Where did you hear this story?"

She frowned. "Meg told me."

Zihark groaned. "… I need to talk with her."

Kagome removed his hand from her arm. "You have a lot of things to talk about—"

"Kagome, please listen," Zihark chided. "I am not engaged to Meg."

Kagome huffed, "Like I'll believe that."

Zihark groaned. Why was she acting this way? Usually she was so understanding and sincere.

"Zihark, go talk to Meg," she instructed dutifully. "If whatever you're saying is true or not, it has to be straightened out immediately."

"There is no engagement between Meg and me!" Zihark shouted, placing both hands onto her shoulders. "Her father, Brom, may have said something in the past, but I never assumed he would take his wording seriously."

She clicked her tongue. "So you thought this man was lying?"

Zihark realized the error of his past sentence. "Kagome that isn't what I meant to say."

"Then what do you mean?" Another voice whimpered.

Kagome frowned. "Meg!" She stammered, seeing her younger friend standing there, tears lining her crimson face. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she whined and dashed off.

"Meg!" shouted Kagome. She tried to run after the girl, but Zihark kept her back.

"Let me handle this," he whispered.

"And let you make the situation even worse?"

Zihark's right temple frowned, "Fine then. You'll come with me." He reached for her hand and led her forward. "You should know the way to Meg's tent, right?"

Kagome blinked. "How do you know she would be there?"

Zihark chuckled. "I know her father Brom quite well. During the war, whenever he was tired or upset, he would seek comfort in his tent. I'm assuming Meg is the same, since from what I've seen, she's quite like her father."

Kagome kept quiet. "It's this way," she pointed and led him to the western side of camp.

Meanwhile, a pair of amber eyes watched the hand holding duo walk off, and could not stop smiling, "A new couple in the works? How interesting… I must tell the others."

* * *

**Author's Note –** Happy Easter. I didn't want to rush into a few more battles in the one chapter. I want to try to take things a bit slowly, and work on character interactions. I want Kagome to be a bit more involved with the others—mainly the Dawn Brigade. If you have any preferences of characters you'd like to see her talk with, feel free to mention it.

I'm happy to know there are some who are enjoying the story. I've gotten one or two reviews from an anonymous reviewer mentioning the fact about Meg's supposed engagement to Zihark. I decided to bring up the topic now rather than later, and hope that if you're reading this (even just the chapter), that you like what I've done thus far.

In any event, thank you for reading, and please review. If I get three reviews for this chapter, I can post up another chapter tomorrow—if you readers want another chapter.

- TFSA


	5. Chapter 4

**Radiant Priestess**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Kagome tried to console Meg. The girl was evidently upset; her tears were sufficient indication.

"Meg, I'm sorry." Zihark knelt before her, a hand on her knee.

Meg hiccupped. "I thought you knew."

Kagome raised a brow. Zihark's smile faltered. "Your father mentioned such facts during the Mad King's War; however, I never took him seriously. I thought he was only trying to be kind." Meg looked up. The two locked gazes. "Once the war finished and everyone went their separate ways, I just forgot him ever mentioning the topic."

"But during the war you considered marrying me?" She asked hopefully.

Zihark gulped. "Meg… I don't think you understand the reality here." He stood up. "I have no intentions of marrying or settling down. Although your father may have brought up the topic, I was not serious about it."

"But I would be the perfect wife!" She protested, standing up. "I would take care of everything and always be there to help you." She advanced, enclosing the distance between them. "Zihark, please reconsider."

"Meg," Zihark uttered wearily. He cast Kagome a hopeful glance. Kagome grinned and shook her head. This was Zihark's problem, not hers. Zihark sighed. He was alone in this. "Meg," he tried once more. He had to be firm yet gentle. He didn't want to crush Meg's spirits, but knew that he had to tell her the truth… again. Whether she accepted it or not, there would be no marriage. "You must understand—"

"Meg, Zihark is not ready for marriage," Kagome interrupted him.

"Why not?" whimpered Meg.

Kagome smiled peacefully. "We are all too busy attempting to restore Daien to its former state."

Meg remained quiet. "With war brewing, we have no time for such matters of the heart. I understand the sadness and cruelty behind those words Meg, but you must understand where Zihark is trying to come from."

She nodded. "I think I understand, Lady Kagome."

Zihark looked hopeful. "You do, Meg?"

She looked straight into his eyes and smiled. "I do, Zihark. Once the war is over, we can be wedded and settle down." Zihark and Kagome stomached the urge to groan. Meg on the other hand, looked positively jubilant. "Zihark, I'll do everything I can to help out; that way, this war might end sooner."

"Meg—" Zihark protested, but it was too late; Meg was already leaving the tent, skipping and humming a joyful tune. "Uhh," Zihark sat down on the bed, covering his face with his hands.

Kagome stood beside him and patted his shoulder. "At least this gives you more time to come up with an excuse," she said, trying to help.

"I don't want more time," He protested. "With the passing of time, Meg will only continue to grow more excited. No matter how many times I told her, she just couldn't seem to take the truth."

"You have to admire her optimism," Kagome pointed out. "Even after this conversation, she doesn't let anything dampen her spirits."

"I wanted to settle things straight right now." Zihark grunted his gaze downcast. "That way, Meg would grow to accept the fact that we are not engaged." He sat up. "Maybe I should try talking to her again." He started to leave the tent.

"Not a good idea," Kagome replied, grabbing him by the arm.

"Why not?" He turned around, facing her.

"It'll only cause more tension," she pointed out. "Wait a few hours, even a few days."

Zihark looked horrified by the suggestion. "I don't think I could wait that long."

Kagome heaved a sigh. "Wait an hour, at least." She began to exit the tent. "If you wait at least an hour, maybe things might cool down."

* * *

That next morning the group was making their way to Terin. As described by Jill and General Tauroneo, Terin was located in the mountains near the arid northern region. It was the next spot where Daien's Liberation Army would engage in battle. The few soldiers who were eager for fights, cheered as they marched on. However, the few members of the Dawn Brigade were not too keen on the idea of more fighting.

"I'd like to keep sleeping." Edward yawned, tired by the fact of having to wake up so early.

Kagome laughed. "Edward, really, it's not that bad."

"Says you," he rolled his eyes. "You're older, so you must be used to waking up earlier."

Leonardo scoffed. "Edward, you shouldn't say such things."

"Why not?" shrugged Edward. "I'm only saying the truth."

"You never say such things to a lady!" Leonardo pointed out matter-of-factly. "It demonstrates severe disrespect and shows your lack of manners."

"I don't care." Edward yawned. "Sorry Kagome," he then apologized.

"No harm, Edward." She raised a hand in protest. "You were only saying your opinion. There's no harm in that.."

"What are you three talking about?" Nolan inquired, joining their conversation.

"About Edward's lack of manners and respect for women," Leonardo stated calmly.

Nolan looked taken back, "Really?" He glanced towards Kagome. Over the course of their few weeks together, the two had become close friends. During mealtime, they often engaged in conversation and occasionally trained together in the mornings.

Kagome nodded. "I suppose Leonardo's summary is accurate."

"Accurate?" he repeated. "Lady Kagome, aren't you offended by Edward's statement?" From experience, he could name at least fifteen different women who would have been insulted by Edward's past words. Heck, a few might have even slapped the boy for saying such things.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Like I said before, it's his opinion and he can say whatever he wants. It doesn't bother me." Kirara, who sat atop her left shoulder, meowed in agreement.

Nolan and Edward chuckled, much to Leonardo's disdain. "If you say so," the archer sighed.

For another hour, the group marched on. Sothe and Micaiah led the troops with the others following behind. Kagome now walked in the middle of the group with Zihark to her left. Before Edward and Leonardo walked beside the girl, but suddenly for reasons unknown, the two dashed off, leaving Kagome amongst the midst of unknown soldiers.

"What are those two talking about?" She wondered, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm not sure." Zihark replied, chuckling lightly. "But it would seem like they're quite preoccupied." That was an understatement because Edward and Leonardo were walking so close and whispering so quietly, it almost seemed like they wanted no one to hear them.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I guess it doesn't matter." If the boys didn't want her to hear their conversation, then she would respect their decision.

"Kagome, I meant to ask your opinion on something," Zihark stated. Kagome saw the way his eyes glanced towards Meg. "It's about what happened yesterday."

"Go on," she urged, interested.

He sighed quietly. "I don't know what to do." He didn't want to hurt Meg's feelings, but he didn't want to go through marrying her either. He was in a bind.

"This is about Meg, right?" Kagome clarified, smiling cheekily.

Zihark scowled. "Please stop smiling like that."

"Why?" She titled her head to the side, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Zihark rolled his eyes playfully. "It's scary." That zapped away Kagome's smile. Zihark chuckled and then redirected his gaze towards Meg, who was walking alongside Laura and Aran. He studied the younger girl for a moment before looking back towards Kagome. Kagome now had her arms crossed over her chest and sported a disapproving look.

"You need to be straightforward," she said simply.

"I tried that." Zihark reminded her. "You even saw how bad that turned out."

Kagome grimaced; the man had a point. "Meg just needs to understand that I have no intentions of marrying her," Zihark grumbled under his breath. Kagome watched him run his fingers through his short blue hair.

"You've tried the direct approach," Kagome mused, thinking to herself. "It didn't work, and now she still thinks that your relationship with her will work out."

"But there is no relationship!" Zihark hissed his voice lowering. He moved closer towards Kagome, not wanting others to hear. "I am only friends with Meg, and that is how it will remain."

"You're not interested in a romance?" Kagome teased him. Zihark looked away, his gaze downcast. Instantaneously Kagome knew she had said the wrong thing. She groaned and apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." He raised a hand in protest, not looking her way.

Kagome felt her heart lurch. She didn't expect that one sentence to have such an impact on the young swordsman. "Zihark, I didn't know I had said something inappropriate. If I hurt your feelings in any way, I'm truly sorry."

Zihark exhaled a sigh. "Its fine, Kagome, you don't—its nothing." He wanted this conversation to move down another path. "Kagome, tell me, how did you join the Dawn Brigade?" He was interested in learning more about her; he found her interesting.

A light sprinkle of pink dusted her cheeks. "I suppose you could say… I invited myself in," she mumbled shyly.

"Hmm?" he looked curious. "What do you mean by that?"

Kagome looked away and summarized her meeting with Micaiah and Edward in Nevassa just a couple of weeks ago. Zihark listened intently and patiently waited for the young woman to finish. He rubbed his chin in thought, his eyes sparkling. "I don't think it sounds like you invited yourself in," he spoke aloud.

Kagome raised her head. "What do you mean by that?"

He suppressed the urge to chuckle. "Kagome, from what it sounds like, Edward invited you to join out of the blue, no? Only Sothe disagreed with the concept of you joining the team—but then again, that's to be expected of him."

Kagome inwardly smirked. "That is true about Sothe. Though I don't know him well, I can tell that he isn't very fond of me." Her eyes briefly wandered towards the green-haired fighter. He spoke with Micaiah, and looked quite annoyed. Kagome bit on the insides of her cheeks.

"I wonder what they're talking about," she said to herself.

"Probably something important," Zihark tried to reassure her.

Kagome smiled, "Most likely."

Meanwhile, just a dozen feet away, Edward and Leonardo watched the older duo's interaction and couldn't stop their chuckles—most belonged to Edward. Edward then nudged Leonardo and pointed forward, "They're flirting with each other."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. "Edward, they're not flirting!" He hissed through his teeth. "They're just talking quietly amongst themselves."

"Sure, sure," Edward winked. "Talking quietly amongst themselves is short-term for flirting."

Leonardo grimaced and looked away. "I'm going to join them," he said and ran forward. Edward shouted his name and tried to grab him by the arm but the young archer was too quick.

"Leo, don't ruin their moment!" However, it was too late. Leonardo was already standing beside Kagome and quietly speaking with her. "Uhh!" exclaimed Edward, holding his head in shame, "Leo, you just ruined their moment together!"

"Edward!" Kagome shouted, catching the young swordsman attention, "Come over here and join us." He watched her wave and could not help but glance towards Zihark. The older swordsman smiled in his direction and nodded appropriately; meaning, he wanted Edward to join them too.

Reluctantly, Edward sighed and jogged towards them, pushing his way between Leonardo and Kagome.

Kagome grinned and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. "Hey there," she greeted, patting his side. "What were you doing there all alone?"

"Oh, nothing," Edward replied, glowering towards Leonardo. Whistling an innocent tune, Leonardo looked the other way, fiddling with his hands. Kagome looked up and shared a glance with Zihark.

"What's wrong with them?" She mouthed.

Zihark shrugged and replied, "I have no clue."

* * *

The Liberation Army's battle against the Begnion army in the area of Terin proved to be difficult. All of their past fights were easy in comparison due to the duration and amount of foes the Liberation Army had to defeat. Even with the aid of General Tauroneo, one of Daien's steadfast Great Riders, the battle proved difficult. Many struggled against the Pegasus knights, finding it difficult to attack their foes that had the advantage of flight. Were it not for Micaiah light spells and Ilyana's thunder spells slowing the knights down, Kagome, Zihark and Sothe would have had a much harder time eliminating the foes.

For the most part, the Liberation Army stayed closed to one another. No person wandered too far off without at least one experienced fighter nearby. At times, it seemed as though Edward attempted to sneak off from the watchful eyes of Nolan and Kagome, but both grabbed him back before he even had the chance to succeed.

Leonardo, in comparison, chose to stay in close proximity of Kagome and Zihark. Still new to the art of warfare, the young archer had a much better sense of… well, common sense, and knew that only a fool would dare leave the watchful eyes of their experienced team members during battle. That may help explain why Leonardo would cast Edward dubious glances more than once throughout the battle.

As the sun soon began to set in the horizon, Kagome wiped her sweaty brow with the back of her hand and surveyed their work. Bodies of deceased Begnion soldiers littered the ground. She scrunched up her nose and moved ahead towards where the others stood. However, one amongst the crowd stood out to the raven-haired girl: Meg. She noticed the way the young girl trembled as she looked around the ground and even her armour. Though healed, it was more than obvious to Kagome that this was the first time the girl had seen fighting and killing to such magnitude. She wanted to comfort the girl and reassure her that everything would be fine, but Zihark beat her to the punch.

She raised a brow, surprised, as she saw the young swordsman extend a hand forward. She also noticed the way Meg's face blushed and she trembled in what seemed to be glee.

"It looks like she'll be fine," she grinned and crossed her arms behind her back.

"I suppose so."

"Hmm?" she turned around and saw Ilyana, the thunder mage, watching Zihark and Meg intently. Kagome blinked, curious. "What's wrong?" She moved closer towards the girl.

Ilyana looked her way, her face pale. "So hungry…" Her stomach rumbled louder than any laguz roar. Beads of sweat formed behind Kagome's head.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any food on me," she informed the girl sadly. "Maybe Laura might have packed something." Everyone was aware of the girl's overly large appetite. She could stomach more than six growing boys and still manage to have room leftover for another full course meal.

"I see…" Ilyana stammered and limped her way towards Laura's small figure.

_Laura, I wish you the best of luck_, Kagome thought silently, chuckling to herself. _You'll need it._

"Kagome," Zihark shouted from afar, waving in an attempt to capture her attention. "Might you come over here?" She turned her head and saw the panic look he sported. She couldn't help but snort as she made her way over towards him and Meg.

"Hello there," she greeted with a smile and plunked herself down on the nearest rock.

"Lady Kagome," Meg smiled, moving closer towards her. "You were amazing in battle." Kagome swore she could see small heart protruding around her frame. "You're fantastic."

Kagome grinned sheepishly, "Um, thank you, Meg." Not one for such compliments, she directed her attention towards Zihark in hopes of changing the conversational topic. "Is there something you needed? After all, you were the one who called me over here."

"Always one to get to the point, huh?" he remarked earning a scowl from Kagome. "I mean no harm," he raised in hands in defence—or protection. "I just wanted to make sure that you aren't hurt."

"I'm fine." She stood up. "Thank you for the concern. But I think more attention must be focused on Meg." Her eyes and Zihark's wandered towards Meg, who was watching them both intently. Instantly, Kagome's gaze softened as she placed a hand on the girl's armoured shoulder. "Tell me, was this your first time experiencing such a difficult battle?"

Meg whimpered and nodded.

_I thought so_, Kagome noted.

"Meg, are you scared by what happened today?"

"A b-bit," she stuttered, her face turning red. "I'm not used to such violence."

"Such are the ways of war," Zihark regretfully informed her. "It will only get worse until we are able to liberate Daien." Meg let out another terrified squeak. Kagome and Zihark exchanged another round of glances.

"Meg, you don't need to handle the burden of the situation alone." Kagome said, squeezing her shoulder. "If you ever feel scared or unsure about anything, you can talk to me, Zihark or anyone. Be sure to remember that. After all, we're all dealing with the same situation."

"Lady Kagome," she whispered, her eyes watering. "Thank you."

Kagome nodded and patted her shoulder before standing up properly. "I'm going to check on Edward and Leonardo," she murmured. "Edward managed to get hit more than necessary." She rolled her eyes. "That boy is too stubborn sometimes to listen to either Nolan or myself on the battlefield."

"He's still a young boy," Zihark mused. "He is getting better with each battle we face, but he doesn't think before he acts. He needs to learn to be able to think things through; however, such will not come without time and practice."

Kagome partially agreed. "Though time is not something we have much of." She gazed towards Edward who lay on the ground, groaning in pain. Laura was in the midst of healing a new set of injuries, and Leonardo and Nolan stood behind her, criticizing the swordsman all the while. Kagome surveyed the sight and smiled wryly. "Silly boy," she chastised and made her way towards the group.

* * *

"Ahem! As general staff officer of Daein's Liberation Army, allow me to outline my latest strategy." Izuka boasted as he stood at the roundtable, Micaiah, Sothe, General Tauroneo, Kagome, Zihark and Jill beside him.

Micaiah cleared her throat. "Excuse me, but shouldn't Prince Pelleas be here?"

Izuka scowled. "There's no need to distract the prince with the war's petty details. He won't be coming to any more meetings. From now on, consider my words the prince's own."

Kagome didn't like the sound of those words. Apparently, neither did Micaiah, "I'm not sure that's—"

"Enough idle chatter. Come have a glance, my pretties." Izuka never even gave the girl a chance to speak. Kagome's eyebrows rose and she suppressed the urge to slap her forehead with her palm. Casting a glance around the table, she noticed that she was not the only person who felt the same way. General Tauroneo looked distraught, Sothe looked pissed off, and Zihark and Jill seemed uncomfortable.

"Our next target shall be Umono. Among all the work camps, it is one of the largest." On the map, Izuka pointed towards the nearby prison. Kagome hesitantly took a step forward, not failing to notice the intent stare the man offered her way. She blinked and inched closer towards Jill.

Tauroneo studied the map before speaking, "Conditions within the prison camp are harsh. If we are to save the prisoners, every moment matters."

Sothe uttered uncouthly, "One of the largest work camps... Can our forces handle that?"

"Suck a trivial concern, and one my profound genius has already addressed!" Izuka hissed venomously before pointing towards a nearby lake on the map. "Behold this lake next to the camp that provides fresh water to all there. Into this lake, we shall dump a deadly toxin of my own devising! Then we'll sit back... as the enemy slowly dies."

"What are you saying?!" Micaiah screamed. "Poison is inexcusably vile! I will agree to no such plan."

"I feel the same way." Kagome and Sothe—surprisingly—both raised their hands in protest.

"As do I!" exclaimed Jill. General Tauroneo and Zihark also raised their hands.

Izuka eyed them all, baffled. "Wha-wha-what was that?! You! You all! How dare you question my plan, conceived in a state of exalted meditation!" It seemed as though such had never crossed the man's mind. Kagome inwardly smirked. The man needed seriously needed a reality check.

"No matter how misguided the enemy may be, we must fight with compassion and consideration for the innocent." Micaiah calmly explained, trying to resolve the situation with no further quarrel.

"She's right." Sothe agreed, advancing. "Poison doesn't discriminate. Prisoners would die too. And any nearby villages would be affected."

"You must think of the consequences," Jill agreed. "If nearby villagers were affected, people would doubt us, question our cause, maybe even side against us."

"And that could cast a stain on Prince Pelleas's name, don't you think?" Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, grinning hotly. She was beginning to despise the man the more he talked.

Izuka glared towards each of them. "Errrrrgh... Fine then! Do as you like! And when you find yourselves utterly defeated, you can come crawling back to me!" Without waiting for a reply, Izuka stormed out of the tent, leaving a hushed silence behind him.

"About time he left," Kagome grumbled under her breath.

"For once, I actually agree with you." Sothe grunted, noticing Kagome's scowl.

"Gee, thanks." She looked away. General Tauroneo then apologized on Izuka's behalf, and stated how he could not condone such behaviour either. However, with the removal of Izuka's plan, that left the Liberation Army without a battle plan.

After years of combat and battle expertise, Kagome could formulate a proper plan of action for the Liberation Army. She knew the surrounding area of Umono well enough, and knew the rough outline of the prison camp. Yet, she chose to remain silent and allow Micaiah to propose her own plan.

_Its good experience for her_, Kagome thought as she leaned against the table. _Its good experience._

* * *

The following morning, the group made their move towards the Umono prison district, ready for battle. The soldiers were eager and ready to fight in the name of their Maiden of Dawn, and as usual, Edward was overly eager to gain more practice and skill with his blade.

They spent the majority of the early morning trekking their way through the forest until they arrived. Already a swarm of enemy soldiers awaited them, their eyes glimmering for the thirst of bloodshed.

"Liberation Army, move out!" Micaiah ordered with a wave of the hand. A cheering roar erupted within the small army, as all the dedicated soldiers marched forward, prepared for battle.

"They're certainly eager." Kagome chuckled, her blade already out as she blocked an incoming attack from a Begnion axe-wielder.

"You could say that." Zihark snuck up from behind and struck the enemy with the back of his sword knocking him unconscious. Kagome moved out of the way just in time.

"Nice work." She winked before dashing off to help Edward and Leonardo.

"Nice work yourself," Zihark whispered and then turned his attention to the battlefield.

* * *

**Author's Note** – I seriously did not mean to go three months without an update. I was planning to update sooner, but school kept me preoccupied. Anyway, I'm done for the summer, which means time for more updates. I'll be aiming to post up another chapter soon, since this chapter is a bit boring, I find. I'm kind of attempting to rush through the first section of the video game, as the more important section of the game and the story occurs in the section once Princess Elincia has managed to resolve the crisis that occurs in her country of Crimea. Once we're past that section, the battles will be in more detail and the story will be better.

Like always, I would love to hear from you all. If you have any comments or suggestions or just want to say hello, I would love it anyway. If there are any characters in particular you would like to see Kagome interact with more often—besides Zihark—please let me now. I want to make the story enjoyable for my readers, and would love to incorporate your ideas into the story if possible.

**-TFSA**

11


	6. Chapter 5

**Radiant Priestess**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**"**Sooooo-ooothe!"

For a moment, all ceased fire. Everyone was busy looking around for who shouted Sothe's name. However, if you looked closely, you could see the vexed look on said assassin's face. It was crystal clear that he knew exactly who had come to their rescue.

"Crap." Sothe hissed.

Micaiah eyed him, confused. "Eh?"

Kagome started to chuckle. Her surrounding team members looked at her. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Nolan asked. Kagome's laughter increased.

"I can't believe he's here," she said between laughs.

Sothe glared at her. "You know—"

"Have no fear... Tormod is here! I'm coming to your rescue!" Across the way, three figures emerged from west back entrance. The first was a teenage beorc with flaming red hair and matching eyes. He carried a fire tome with an ornate cape adorning his backside. Tassels and accessories worth of green and brown shades completed his look as he smiled smugly towards the enemy. Kagome and Sothe shared similar groans.

Standing next to the teenage beorc was a strongly built tiger laguz. He wore a white headband that helped conceal his green hair, but not his ears. His clothing consisted of a simple blue fitted shirt and matching green pants that went along with his gloves. His tail whished in excitement when he noticed familiar faces lining the battlefield.

Lastly was a female raven. She stood close to Tormod with her hand draped atop his shoulder. Her black hair came just below her shoulders, and her form fitting red shirt matched her shoes. She appeared to be the only member of the group who looked the least eager to fight.

"Tormod! You crazy fool!" Sothe shouted from across the battlefield.

Zihark smiled. "Time for the trusty hero to save the day, I see. Still quite the showman, eh, Tormod?"

Jill sighed. "It's more like a reunion every moment. Now if Haar were just here..." she trailed off. Kagome noticed the lingering desire coating each word the wyvern rider spoke.

_Jill has a crush, huh?_ She thought, grinning, _How cute…_

"All right! Let's go wild!" Tormod instructed his partners. The Begnion soldiers let out horrid screams at the sight of the two laguz transformed in their beast forms. Kagome and the others used that moment to take down the ones nearest them.

The Begnion general surveyed his soldiers in disgust. "Idiots, calm down! Just use fire magic for the beasts and wind for the birds! That'll do the trick. That child hasn't transformed yet! Nab him before he does!"

"We have to help them," Micaiah prepared to provide assistance but Sothe held her back. "Sothe, what in the name of Ashera?! Let me go!"

Sothe shook his head. "That idiot will be fine. Don't worry."

Tormod grinned, "Fool! Transforming ain't what I do. But I can do this..." A wad of fire engulfed the Begnion soldier killing him instantly while his cries littered the air. The two remaining soldiers slowly backed away.

"He-he's a mage! Fall back! Don't get too close to him!" The other nodded.

Micaiah watched, stunned. "Who in the world are they?"

Sothe answered gruffly. "People I used to know. I'll introduce you later, but for now, let's concentrate on the fight."

* * *

Once the prisoners were free and the general of the fortress was defeated, the Dawn Brigade and their old friends marched back to camp. The freed prisoners followed behind on foot, cheering for the Maiden of Dawn who liberated them.

"Those lugheads," Sothe mumbled to himself, slightly appalled by their behaviour.

Kagome ignored Sothe's comment and continued to talk with Tormod. With her arm slung around his shoulder, she leaned her head against his. "You've gotten so good with your fire magic, Tormod. I'm seriously impressed."

Tormod blushed red and looked away, "Kagome, stop!"

Kagome chuckled and pinched his cheek. "I'm serious. Don't belittle yourself. Your dream of becoming a great fire mage will eventually come true if you keep practising." By now, Tormod had stars in his eyes. Kagome was the only other beorc he knew who actually encouraged him so much to continue practising his fire magic.

"Little one, you must still be careful when you practise," Muarim chastised with a wave of his hand. "Last time you practised for so long, you pushed past your limits."

"That sounds like Tormod," Kagome said, a sweat drop forming behind her head.

"Hey!"

Muarim smiled wryly and Kagome looked amused.

"How do you know each other?" Edward inquired, jogging to join the group. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the way Kagome kept Tormod close to her, and how the young fire mage looked comfortable with the attention he was receiving from the female swords master.

"We've all known each other for a couple of years." Tormod informed him proudly. "Kagome is an honorary member of the Laguz Emancipation Army." Zihark and Sothe, who were conversing, turned around and stared at Kagome.

She looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Zihark replied, "No. We're merely curious."

Kagome smiled and explained. "I met this little rascal when I was journeying through Grann Desert roughly a year and a half ago."

"The little one had pushed himself too far with his training," Muarim added on. "During that day, I had volunteered to accompany him to his usual training spot, but he refused." Tormod started to turn pink. "It was the first time he had journeyed off on his own to train."

"He seemed prepared." Kagome recalled. "When I found him passed out along the sand, he had enough tomes and vulneraries with him. However," her voice lowered, "he forgot to pack water and had no food." She gave him a reprimanding look. Tormod rubbed the back of his neck.

"It wasn't my fault!" He shouted to no one in particular. "I was overly excited about training."

"Figures," Sothe mumbled, trying to hide a grin. Kagome saw the smile and couldn't help but snicker. It was nice to know that Sothe showed a… kinder side to people besides Micaiah.

"All of us were worried when the little one failed to return near sundown," Muarim finished the explanation. "I was about to head out and search, when Lady Kagome neared the fortress walking with a tired little one."

"She found me unconscious," Tormod sighed sadly.

"Tormod, she already said that," Sothe reminded him.

"Really?" he blinked. "I don't remember hearing that." He shook his head. "In any event, because of Kagome's kindness towards me and all my family, we allowed her to join our ranks."

"She only stayed for a few weeks though," Vika said, flying down from the sky to join them.

"Why not stay?" Zihark asked, inquisitive. From her past interactions with Tormod, it would seem as though the two were quite close. She also spoke politely and quite friendly with Muarim and Vika, who were both laguz. Typically, most beorc were still judgemental and hesitant around the other race, yet Kagome treated them no differently. In fact, she acted kinder around Muarim and Vika then she did with some of the soldiers back at camp.

_I suppose there's more to her than meets the eye_, he reflected optimistically.

"I wanted to keep exploring the continent," Kagome answered simply. "I promised that I would come back and visit, but right before I could head back, I got involved in… well, this." She spoke about the entire war in general.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Tormod said with a laugh. "The final member of our party has been reunited with her leader and commanding officers." Everyone who knew Tormod had matching sweat drop behinds their heads, while the others watched on, confused. Kagome merely suppressed a grimace and patted his head.

* * *

"See here! Sothe! Who were those three, and where did they come from? Will they join my Liberation Army?" Izuka looked jubilant at the sight of new members.

Kagome furrowed her brows. _He's never been this excited before._ Just what was he planning?

Sothe advanced, enclosing the distance between them. "They are my personal acquaintances from Begnion. And yeah, they can handle themselves in a fight. But if any more laguz join us, there will be problems." His voice lowered by several octaves. "We've managed to hide Volug and his true nature, but... with more laguz, it will surely get out."

Izuka rolled his eyes. "Any such backlash can be extinguished with proper punishment." Kagome saw his eyes dance with lust. "But laguz... They're powerful! Just what we need. By all means, invite them to join!" He was ushering both Muarim and Vika inside with both hands.

"Sick man," she hissed with disgust.

"They're good friends. I'm sure they'll agree to help if I ask," Sothe said. "But... Isn't it the prince – and not you – who should make those decisions?"

Izuka snarled. "Question me not, young Sothe. My words are the prince's words. You need to understand that. Isn't that right, my prince?" Pelleas emerged from the main tent.

"Ah, ah, yes, that's right. You should do as Izuka wishes." Kagome wanted to roll her eyes. It was clear that Izuka was merely using Pelleas as a puppet. Now whether or not Pelleas realized that was a whole other story. If he did understand the gravity behind such actions, perhaps he would not act as mystified and indecorous as he did.

Sothe looked away. "I... see."

Izuka clapped his hands. "I'm glad you see. Now, quickly, quickly... go talk to your friends. And see to it you don't foul up." Izuka retreated into the tent, followed by Pelleas.

"What a weirdo," Tormod spoke up.

"I agree completely." Edward sighed.

"Little one, you mustn't judge so quickly," Muarim advised.

"I know." Tormod sighed. "But I can't help it. Every time he spoke, I felt like running away."

"You and me both," Kagome nodded. Muarim looked Kagome's way with an arched brow. She looked at him calmly and mouthed, 'I will explain later.' Muarim nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"How about dinner?" Nolan suggested trying to end the conversation before it got out of hand.

"That sounds good." Jill agreed. A few other members of the team walked off. Sothe, Micaiah and Tormod were included in those numbers. The only ones who remained were Muarim and Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, might I ask a question?" Muarim inquired.

"Fire away," Kagome chuckled at the irony of said sentence.

Muarim advanced. "It relates to the prince's tactician."

Kagome's eyes darkened. "I suggest we go somewhere private and discuss these matters then." She did not want Izuka catching wind of their conversation. The old man already disliked her, and she didn't want yet another reason to remain on his hit list.

"My tent is this way."

* * *

"Um, Lady Kagome…" a soft, feminine voice spoke from outside her tent.

Kagome groaned her face buried in her pillow. "Yes?"

Laura poked her head in. "Might I have a word with you?"

Wearily, Kagome sat up from the comforts of her warm bed. "Come inside." Laura quickly shuffled inside the tent, shutting it behind her. She sat a couple of feet in front of Kagome, watching as the girl stretched in an attempt to wake up.

"Is something the matter?" she asked. Normally, Kagome and Laura rarely spoke. Their only conversations revolved around the battlefield when Kagome suggested that Laura stay close to Aran, or help heal the injured.

Laura fiddled with her palms. "I have a few problems that are bothering me," she trailed off. "I felt most comfortable talking to you about them."

Kagome kicked the sheet off her feet. "What is it, Laura?"

Laura gulped and asked bluntly, "How can you do it?"

Kagome looked mystified. "How can I do what?"

Laura looked down towards the ground. "How can you be on such familiar terms… with the laguz?" Kagome's eyes softened. So that was the girl's problem.

Kagome leaned forward, and patted her shoulder. "Laura, I'm guessing that this is your first time being around laguz for such long periods of time, no?" Laura nodded. Kagome continued. "It's only natural for you to feel uncomfortable if you've barely interacted with them." She licked her lips. "Most people feel like that the first time they meet them."

"I have nothing against the laguz," Laura said adamantly. "The Goddess created everyone on equal terms, and I respect the laguz for being how they are. However," she took in a deep breath, "I feel a little uncomfortable around them… Lady Kagome, does that make me a bad person?"

"Not at all."

"Really?" exclaimed Laura.

"You're not a bad person, Laura," Kagome said with a giggle. "When you spoke, you said that you respect laguz, and understand that Goddess Ashera made us all, beorc and laguz, equal. Admitting that means that you don't think higher of yourself. Most beorc, however, think they're better than laguz, and because of that they enslaved the laguz and subjected them to horrible treatment."

"… That's what Tormod and the others are fighting to abolish, no?" She questioned meekly.

Kagome grunted. "That's right. Their group living in the Grann Desert works tirelessly to rescue enslaved laguz. Although they have outlawed laguz slavery, most nobles still practise it." Her voice held a tinge of disgust. "From what I know, Begnion's empress is attempting to eradicate such even as we speak."

"You won't be able to fix things like that overnight," Laura said simply.

"I know that." Kagome agreed. "In order to end laguz slavery, there needs to be people who are willing to make the effort to end it. With the Laguz Emancipation Army working hard, and the empress helping too, I'm sure that one day such slavery will cease to exist." She rubbed her temples.

"On a side note though, let's talk about something… a bit more cheerful." She clasped her hands together. "Laura, the main reason you came to see me was because you want to learn how to feel a bit more comfortable around Muarim and the others, right?"

"That's right." The healer gulped.

Kagome smiled. "Laura, there's such a simple way to get over that hesitation."

"How?"

Kagome patted her shoulder once more. "Laura, you just need to interact with the laguz. If you interact with Muarim, Vika, even Volug, you'll see that they're no different from us."

Laura still seemed hesitant. "I don't know about that..."

Kagome shook her head. "Laura, the only way to get rid of this uncertainty you keep is to face it head on." She whispered in her ear, "If you would like, I can stay close when you talk to them."

Laura nodded. "I would prefer that."

Just then, someone else poked their head inside the tent. It was Edward. "Kagome! Laura! You need to get moving; Sothe wants us ready and outside camp in less than four minutes."

"Great," Kagome stood up. "That gives me barely enough time to get dressed and grab something to eat."

"Here," Edward flung a piece of bread at her face. It hit her square in the jaw. "Eat as you get dressed." Before Kagome could rebut, the young swordsman disappeared, running off to inform other members.

"He's certainly eager." Laura laughed, exiting from the tent. "I'll let you get dressed. I need to get my staffs anyway."

"Thanks," Kagome waved, running around the small tent in a daze.

Laura shook her head before leaving, "No, thank you."

* * *

The battle at Shifu Swamp turned out to be nothing more than a trap to lure Micaiah to her deathbed. By using prisoners from Joad Work Camp, the ringleader behind the ambush knew that the Maiden of Dawn would rush forward. However, what he had not anticipated was for her to have such powerful allies in the form of swordfighters, laguz, assassins, mages and archers. That's right, unbeknown to both Micaiah and the opposing team; Sothe had rallied their original troop members to fight and save the civilians. Together, both laguz and beorc fought hard against the Begnion fleet, managing to save all people and eliminate all members of the enemy fleet.

It wasn't until late evening when they returned, but what they saw was enough to make everyone stop in awe. "Oh my goodness," Micaiah breathed. "What's going on down there?" Situated below the canyon, the entire portion of the army that remained behind was cheering and shouting.

"Look! Look up there! The Maiden has returned! And the prisoners are with her!"

"She won another victory! She escaped their trap and destroyed the enemy... again!"

"Radiant with divine protection, she truly has the goddess's blessing! The Silver-Haired Maiden! Our priestess!"

"Priestess… of Dawn! Hooray, Lady Micaiah!" The soldiers each raised their weapons and continued to proclaim cries of devotion.

Micaiah watched on, confused. "What could they be celebrating?"

Kagome chuckled. "Micaiah, you cannot tell. They're celebrating your victory."

Queen Nailah seemed amused. "I agree. It seems the soldiers are celebrating your liberation of the prisoners. You should wave to them. People like their heroes to seem approachable. It would make them happy."

Micaiah's jaw dropped. "I'm no hero... But I see what you mean." She turned around and for a moment merely looked at Sothe. He nodded encouragingly and offered a small smile. She grinned before facing the soldiers and beginning to wave causing the cheers to grow by a tenfold.

* * *

"Kirara! Kirara, where are you?" Kagome was searching all over camp for her favourite neko. This time, Kirara didn't accompany Kagome to the battlefield. Kagome was fine when the little neko refused to come, and merely assumed that she would spend the afternoon sleeping away inside her tent. However, when Kagome went to check on her, there was no sign of the little feline

"Kirara! Answer me!" She ran past a multitude of soldiers who were in the midst of conversing. They waved when they saw Kagome, but she paid them no heed. All she could care about was locating her favourite little comrade.

"Meow?"

It was faint, but she picked up the sound of Kirara's meows. Slowly, Kagome stopped walking and neared the closest tent. "Kirara?" she poked her head inside and saw the feline lying on a soft pillow beside Kurthnaga who was reading.

Kurth looked up from his book and smiled. "Lady Kagome, is something troubling you?"

Kagome walked inside the tent. "I was just looking for Kirara, I'm sorry to intrude."

"It's fine." Kurth raised a hand in protest. Kirara hopped up from her pillow and scampered towards Kagome, running around her feet merrily. Kagome chuckled and picked her up, pressing her close to her body.

"You were worried about her, weren't you?" Kurth asked casually.

Blushing lightly, the fighter nodded. "Am I that obvious about it?"

Kurth smiled wryly. "Lady Kagome, we're friends. By spending sufficient time in your presence, I am aware of how you behave and act, specifically in relation to Kirara." Over the course of the war, Kagome and Kurth typically spent their evenings together. Because Kurth wasn't much of a fighter, generally their evenings were spent together in the comforts of Kurth's tent, or outside far away from the rowdy and nosy soldiers.

Kagome huffed. "What book are you reading?" Kurth showed her the cover.

"It's just a book I found lingering around camp." Kagome leaned in, and shuddered at the title.

"Sounds pleasant," she said dryly.

Kurth chuckled. "I agree, it's not something most would find interesting, but because my selection of reading material is partial, it would appear as though I don't have too many options."

"Are you—"

"Sothe! Please, come quick! There's something wrong with Muarim!" Outside was the shout of Tormod. Kagome whipped her head around, panicked.

"What's wrong with Muarim?" She wondered.

Kurth set his book aside. "I'm not sure, but let's investigate." The two wandered outside, and just happened to see Sothe, Tormod and Micaiah run past them. The two followed from behind and neared an approaching tent. Tormod ran inside first, followed by Sothe.

"Ghh...grraaahrrrr..." Muarim was near a corner in his beast form. His eyes glowed a ferocious shade of amber as he swiftly switched back into his humanoid form.

Tormod knelt before him. "Muarim, get ahold of yourself! Look at me!"

Muarim looked up, trembling, "Gh... Li...ttle...one..."

"What's going on?!" Kagome rushed forward.

Tormod turned around and explained. "This happens over and over... Muarim suddenly transforms, and... he growls like he's losing his mind." Tears started to form. "And if I… if I grab him and yell his name again and again, he returns to himself, but... then it just starts over." Panic started to line his voice. "And… when he's growling, his eyes, they look... It's as if, as if one of "them" is looking at me..."

Micaiah was the only person confused. "One of "them"? One of who?"

Sothe never answered her question, "Tormod! You can't mean... No!"

Tormod started to shake. "Kagome, help him, please!" He turned around and stared at the woman, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do. The time between transformations is getting shorter and shorter..."

Kagome advanced. "Tormod, you mustn't—"

Muarim growled in pain. "Agh... My body can't... No, no, no... Little one... get away..." Tormod was too close for Muarim's liking. He tried to push the boy away, but his body was in far too much pain.

"Muarim!" Tormod screamed, "No, I won't let you! I'll die before I let you go feral! Muarim! Look at me!" Suddenly, like magic, a beautiful song filled the air. All turned around and watched as Rafiel appeared, singing what appeared to be the galdr of rebirth.

Sothe sighed. "That song..."

A sparkling blue glow formed around Muarim. The sparkles soon turned red before disappearing high into the air. Muarim's cries of pain quickly evaporated as he collapsed on the ground.

"Muarim!" Tormod dove forward.

Micaiah watched Rafiel. "Rafiel," she whispered.

The heron moved forward. "The galdr of rebirth restores twisted bodies and souls to their proper states. He will be all right now."

Tormod looked up, Muarim's head lying in his lap. "Thank you," he sniffled. "Without Muarim... life would be... terrible..."

"Kiddo," Kagome let Kirara jump out of her arms before she knelt down and wrapped an arm around Tormod. Tormod continued to shed tears, allowing Kagome to murmur soft words of comfort.

"It'll be all right now… I promise… Muarim will be fine." Kirara meowed in agreement and scampered forward, jumping on Tormod's free shoulder. Tormod smiled meekly and continued to watch Muarim, never saying a single word.

* * *

Once Muarim was tucked away for the evening—and Tormod felt comfortable leaving him under the watchful care of Vika, Kurth, Rafiel and Nailah—the small group ventured towards the prince's study, feeling as though they must inform him of the severity of the matter.

Upon reaching the study, Pelleas and Izuka were conversing quietly. They looked up when seeing a seething Micaiah, Sothe, Tormod and Kagome standing before them. Not wasting time, Tormod launched a lengthy explanation advising Pelleas about what had just occurred. When finished, Pelleas looked confused.

"Feral Ones?" he repeated with a title of the head.

Sothe explained briefly. "In the Mad King's War... Daein's military developed living weapons. They were called "Feral Ones" … laguz that had been warped and twisted by terrible experiments."

Izuka sputtered indignantly, ""Terrible," you say?!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kagome hollered.

Izuka snarled. "Do you mean to refute the highly effective results of my brilliant research?!"

Micaiah then understood it all. "Then it was you! You secretly gave Muarim the drug to turn him into a Feral One!" She pointed a finger accusingly in his direction.

Izuka smiled innocently. "And what's wrong with that? Maintaining constant battle strength in beast state... How splendid!"

"You monster!" roared Kagome. "Have you any idea how much pain you inflicted on poor Muarim! He never did anything to you!"

Tormod slapped his hands on the table causing all items to scatter and clatter as they fell to the ground. "How dare you! Transforming laguz into Feral Ones dramatically shortens their life spans. It destroys their sense of self, and they do nothing but fight until they die! And you! You gave Muarim that drug!" Tormod wanted no more than to reach over and kill Izuka.

Izuka laughed. "Foolish child, pawns need no sense of self! It's only natural to sacrifice soldiers for victory in war!"

"You scum bucket!" Sothe roared.

"You twisted maniac!" Micaiah bellowed. "You are the lowest—"

"Everybody! Wait, please!" Pelleas advised, trying to maintain some sense of calmness in the chaotic room. "Izuka clearly did a terrible thing to that sub-hum—that laguz, I apologize." He directed his attention to Tormod. "Tormod, I'm truly sorry. He will not use the drug again. So, please... Try to forgive him." Pelleas bowed in apology.

Kagome scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Prince Pelleas..." Micaiah shook her head.

Izuka scolded Pelleas, "My prince! We must not have royalty bowing before swine like—"

"That's enough!" Tormod roared before escaping from the study.

"Tormod!" yelled Sothe.

Micaiah shook her head. "Sothe let him go... he needs some time to himself."

Kagome disagreed. "I'll be taking my leave too," she said haughtily. With a fake bow and sneer directed to Izuka, Kagome dismissed herself from the room before running after Tormod. Sothe stood next to Micaiah and watched from the corner of his eye as the raven-haired woman disappeared from sight, shouting for Tormod to stop running.

* * *

**Author's Note** – I'm sorry, VeniVidiVici123, I wanted to include some Kagome and Micaiah moments in this chapter, but I decided I would include them all in the next chapter because that's when Micaiah first meets the Black Knight. I felt their moment together would work better in the next chapter.

Some of you are asking me if Kagome will turn into a laguz. I will say this once and not again; Kagome will **not** turn into a laguz. She is human and will stay human, end of discussion. Also, I know I have not mentioned anything about Kagome's spiritual abilities. Yes, she is a miko and should still have her powers. I'm trying to work out the perfect moment where she should reveal her powers. Most likely, she may use them in the next chapter.

On another note, thank you everyone for reviewing. Seriously, six reviews for one chapter. That's awesome! I am so happy to know that you all like this story. The next chapter will be out soon. Again, if there are any specific characters you want to see Kagome interact with, please let me know. In this chapter, there wasn't too many interactions between Kagome and Zihark, because I wanted to place more emphasis on some of the other relationships and try to build some. There will be more Zihark/Kagome moments later-on, maybe with some planning of Edward and Leonardo too – the two little matchmakers, or well… trying to be anyway.

**-TFSA**

**Written:** (July 11, 2013)


End file.
